¿Como perder a un chico en 10 días?
by Princess's The Suicide Circus
Summary: Waka pensaba que su vida giraba en torno a la musica pero con un pequeño empujon esta joven descubre algo mas importante: El amor. Un fan fic de: Waka de Danger Gang Ruki y Reita de the GazettE
1. DIA UNO

****Hola! Aqui vuelvo de nuevo pero con uno de mis primeros fan fic del J-rock :P!

Espero les guste mucho pues al ser el primero que escribi fue uno de los que mas me hizo llorar e motivar ^^!

Asi que difrutenlo \^o^/ -abrazos de osito-

* * *

**DIA UNO_: Si ese chico te pareció bonito, agradable, simpático o tierno ¡Ojo! Evita sonrojarte o pensar cosas como: ESTA BIEN LINDO o ES BIEN TIERNO, por que puede que se de cuenta, evita a toda costa que sepa que te párese interesante._**

**Como perder a un chico en 10 días.**

_"Bueno aquí estamos las reglas son muy sencillas, los pasos muy básicos, si quieres perder al hombre de tu vida sigue estos consejos locos, que te aseguro que cuando los leas y pongas en practica te aseguro que perderás a tu chico deseado"_

Leí atentamente un articulo de la revista de mi hermana Yumi, ella siempre con su locura de "_no tomes, mis cosas Waka son personales" _pero como me gusta hacerle la vida imposible se las quito, lo se…soy mala hermana es que así soy, ósea soy como la oveja negra de la familia, amo hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana alias "niña kawai" que por cierto no me ha venido a reclamar por que le tome su tonta revista, esta niña lee cada estupidez ósea _"como perder a un hombre en 10 días"_ no entiendo si uno ama a alguien para que lo quiere perder, ¡Ash! Que ignorante

-_¡Allí estas! Te agarre –_ y allí esta niña de mis pesadillas, la pesada del año…mi hermana

_- ja! – _Me levanto quedando sentada en mi cama – _a ver veamos_ – puse a leer – _como perder a un hombre en 10 días, **DIA UNO**:** si ese chico te pareció bonito, agradable, simpático o tierno ¡Ojo! Evita sonrojarte o pensar cosas como: ESTA BIEN LINDO o ES BIEN TIERNO, por que puede que se de cuenta, evita a toda costa que sepa que te párese interesante. **– _

- _¡Uhy, Waka! –_ me saca la revista de las manos y yo me quedo con esa pagina del articulo y de la nada sin darse cuenta sale de mi habitación

_- podrías al menos pedir las cosas ¿No? –_ Le dije tumbándome en la cama – _esta mocosa es una pesada –_ me percato de que tenia aun ese articulo idiota – _vaya quien creería en esta locura, perder un hombre para eso le dices no te amo y fin del asunto – _tiro el articulo en el cesto de basura – _mejor salgo de este encierro, me esta matando_

Me levanto de mi cama, y me dirijo arreglarme un poco el cabello y deliñar mis ojos, tomo los lentes de sol, el celular, las llaves de la casa y me voy de allí.

En fin mi vida es así, molestar a mi hermana…estar con mis amigas además de con ellas solemos juntarnos de vez en cuando para practicar…les comente que estamos en pleno ha crear una banda, bueno ahora lo saben XD se me había olvidado LOL.

Llego a la casa de mi amiga Hiko, creo que Rei llegara dentro de poco espero ya solo quiero estar con ellas un momento despejarme un rato.

- _¡Hiko, ya llegue! – _se asoma por la ventana haciéndome señas a que entre yo gustosa lo hice, entrando me recibe haciéndome pasar a la sala

- _vaya así que le robaste la revista, si que eres mala yo que vos le robaba su jeans favoritos y peor los metía a lavar con agua caliente, como le hice a Shuka ayer_

- _¡Wow! Si que eres mala – _estando sentadas en el living nos moríamos de risa, osea no solo con Hiko somos amigas desde la infancia sino que ambas amamos molestar a nuestras "kawaiosas" hermanas menores XD

- _Así que eso decía ese articulo, pero que perdida de tiempo_

- _Si es verdad, es decir si una no quiere a un hombre para que estar con el_

- _Exacto, pero al menos tu tiene una hermana yo tengo que soportarla a ella y al pesado de mi hermanastro – _es cierto, su hermanastro si que es un plomo, ok admito toca muy bien el bajo y todo pero ¬¬ es un pesado a muerte

- _Y hablando de pesados –_ decía ya que se escucho abrir la puerta – _seguro es el, mejor vayámonos a mi habitación sino ese no nos dejara hablar tranquilas_

- _Si mejor vamos – _y así nos paramos del sofá yendo a las escaleras para poder subir hasta su cuarto

- _Vamos –_ nos miro – _vaya si es mi hermanita adorada_

- _Que quieres deformado al nacer – _ok eso sonó para reír pero me contuve así que no lo miraba solo trataba de aguantarme las ganas de reír

- _Vaya, así me recibes, bueno eso que importa vamos Ruki debemos ensayar la parte que dejamos pendiente –_ en eso volteo y veo que el sin nariz cof cof que diga Reita, hermanastro de Hiko, hablaba con un muchacho…bien era bajito y todo, y se me hacia bien tierno ¡Alto Waka! Que m*** piensas .

- _Si, vamos –_ respondió

- _Así que ni se te ocurra entrar a mi cuarto hermana a menos que se este incendiando la casa –_ y así pasaron por nuestro lado y subieron arriba

- _Bueno será mejor quedarnos aquí –_ u.u yo que quería ir arriba a escuchar ha Hide *¬* bueno no se pudo u.u resignadas nos volvimos al sofá y allí nos quedamos hasta tarde charlando,

Pasaban las horas, ya eran como las 22 hs. y yo ya me debía ir a mi casa, sino volvía para las 23 me castigaban, y nadie quiere ver a ese gorila llamado papá ;;O;; no se los recomiendo. Me paro, y Hiko me acompaña hasta la puerta

- _disculpa al pesado de mi hermano siempre es muy molesto – _me decía

- _no te preocupes Hiko, al menos me fui de mi casa aunque sea una tarde…pero mejor vuelvo sino la chismosa de mi hermana me va a delatar y si no vuelvo para entonces no me va a dejar salir el gorila ;O; - _decía fingiendo miedo

- _¡Ja! Waka deja de decir eso, así que mas vale que te vayas…sino se enfurezca la mama gorila XD –_

- _;O; si y no es nada lindo verlos enojados – _la miro – _bien me voy mañana vas a mi casa?_

- _Si estaré allí así vamos al colegio, te paso a buscar_

- _Mmm...ok te espero – _y así de la nada me fui de la casa.

Caminaba por las calles, y pensaba… "_espero que la familia gorila no me atrape llegando tarde, sino no podré ir a el ensayo este sábado O;"_ pero por una casualidad del destino ¬¬ por que es así de pesado ese destino . una hoja cae en mi cara

- _pero que m***? – _me saque el papel y vi ese entupido articulo de nuevo – _genial me persigue las inmadureces de mi hermana querida – _sarcasmo a flor de piel, pero leí algo que no creía _"**DIA UNO**:** si ese chico te pareció bonito, agradable, simpático o tierno ¡Ojo! Evita sonrojarte o pensar cosas como: ESTA BIEN LINDO o ES BIEN TIERNO, por que puede que se de cuenta, evita a toda costa que sepa que te párese interesante.**" _ - _a la m**** o.o eso me paso hace rato con el chico ese que acompañaba a Reita o.o_ – llegue a mi casa y me hablaban

- _¡Waka!_ _Estas son horas de llegar - _me decía mi papá

- _¿Eh?_ – le dije la verdad estaba en otro planeta – _disculpen no volverá a pasar – _y me fui a mi cuarto para el asombro de mis padres y de mi hermana, llego al mismo, y me saco la campera…en eso recuerdo el papel en el cesto…así que voy pero noto que no esta, seguro mi hermana lo abra sacado dándose cuenta que le faltaba ese trozo en su dichosa revista esa ¬¬ pero que me importa su estupida revista – _ay cierto_ – busque en el bolsillo de mi campera – _había olvidado que esto me callo en la cara –_ en eso tocan la puerta, así que escondí el articulo ese del mal . en el bolsillo – _si un segundo, ¡Espere! –_ me pongo frente a la notebook haciéndome la distraída – _¡Ya se puede! – _dije al la cual se abrió

- _Hija…_ - era mi santa madre XD así que la miro

- _Si, ¿Qué pasa_? – pregunte como si nada

- _Es que te note extraña no vas a bajar a cenar _– bien mi madre puede ser dura veces pero mayormente trata de comprenderme

- _No te hambre, comí algo donde Hiko_

- _Oh…esta bien, bueno cualquier cosa me avisas descansa – _y se va de mi cuarto

- _Vaya que son pesados, si no me pasa nada estoy bien –_ me decía en voz baja

Me conecte al MSN, pero no había nadie estaba muy aburrida así que decidí irme a dormir, apague la dichosa computadora y me fui a dormir, estaba algo cansada mañana debía ir a el colegio -.- que aburrido. Yendo a mi cama me recuesto en la cama mirando al techo me voy quedando dormida


	2. DIA DOS

**_DIA DOS: ¿Te lo encuentras hasta en la sopa? O.o pues ten mucho cuidado de entronératelo seguido, evita los encuentros casuales con tu chico deseado puede ser que el destino quiera unirte a esa persona evítalo antes de caer en el AMOR ._**

Bueno empezando el día nuevo, Ash! Osea me cuesta levantarme y esta alarma que esta meta sonar y mas con la radio me da mucha rabia ¬¬ no entiende la palabra DOR – MIR u.u

- _¡Hola Tokio! Buenos días a todos hoy la mañana nos espera muy ansioso de comenzar el día ^^ así que ánimos chicos y chicas y comencemos el día con todas las ¡Energías! - _Apague el maldito aparato ese ¬¬ y como pude me desperté de la cama pero sentí el piso en mi cara… o.o pero que m***

- _Mi campera esta en el piso, no la guarde ¬¬ que desordenada soy u.u –_

Me levanto del suelo, por si no lo notaron ¬¬ estaba en el piso u.u bueno en fin como les decía empiezo a husmear en el suelo, en la silla dela PCo por allí debe estar mi uniforme, luego de que lo encontré debajo de la cama u.u voy a cambiarme bañarme.

Luego de una hora lista y arreglada, bajo al comedor

- _Waka…hermanita despertaste –_ ella y su sarcasmo total u.u como la odio niña kawai ¬¬ -

- _pues ¿como estas? Niña de poco ceso_

- _¡Mama! Waka me esta molestando_ – sale mi mama de la cocina u.u

- _¡Waka! Deja a tu hermana en_ paz –

- _Pero…_

- _Sin peros jovencita_ – no es justo esta mugrosa empezó y a mi me regañan por ella ya estuvo –

- _¿Saben? No tengo hambre –_

Y así me voy sin importar lo que me digan, tomo mi campera ya que afuera de mi casa estaba allí Hiko como siempre mi salvadora *-*

Nos vamos caminado rumbo al colegio aunque no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, en el transcurso todo era tranquilo, al menos hasta que…

- _¡Hermanita! _– se escuchaba allí en la entrada del colegio, era nada mas y nada menos que el pesado del hermanastro de Hiko, digo yo no o.o este no tendrá vida social propia o.o

- _Vaya el sin nariz ha hablado –_ le decía Hiko a su hermanastro

- _Así es como tratas a la familia –_ se escuchaban unas risas detrás de el, y por lo que note entre ellos estaba ese niño, ahí no . me lo encuentro hasta aquí no puede ser que mala leche la mía .

- _¡Jum!_ _vamos Waka, no tenemos por que estar soportando las inmadureces de mi hermanito el iguana deforme_ – bien eso si dio risa

- _Si mejor vete, jajaja_ – se escuchaba desde lo lejos ya que entrábamos al instituto

- _¡Uhy_! _Como odio a ese tipo, me lo debo soportar a el y su grupito de inadaptados_

- _Si tienes razón _

- _¿pasa algo Waka?_

- _¿Eh? No ¿Por que preguntas?_

- _No lo se estas rara, mas de los normal_

- _No pasa nada Hiko no te preocupes ^^_

- _Okas, como tu digas_

Todo iba bien pero por que me lo encuentro aquí a ese chico . es que el DESTINO me quiere a mas no poder que me hace cruzar con este niño . no ¿Por qué?

Llegando a nuestra aula todo iba muy bien, yo estaba muy distraída en eso escuchamos la puerta

- _siento el retraso maestro – _era Rei quien llegaba ha hacer su presencia

- _bien señorita pero por favor siéntese la clase ya va a comenzar_

- _no se preocupe señor Hiroto ^^ - _Rei se sienta al lado mío y en frete de Hiko, y ella le susurra

- _Che…_ _¿Por qué tanto la tardanza?_

- _Es que estaba – _fuimos interrumpidas

- _Algún problema allí señoritas_

- _No profeso – _dijeron Hiko y Rei al unísono, y el profesor continuo, pero yo estaba en otro mundo, es decir que mas podría pasarme ese día

- _Señorita Waka ¿Cómo se llama el inventor de la radio?_ – y yo como no preste atención le mande cualquier nombre ._. Creo que la embarrelo peor es que dije algo que me comía de la vergüenza

- _Lindo –_ le dije así al aire y sentí el libro sobre mi banco

- _Señorita Waka, se va afuera por ignorante y desconcentrada_

- _¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?_

- _Fuera de mi salón y vaya con estos cubos de agua, y más vale no se mueva de allí ¡afuera!_

Y así como me amo tanto me fui afuera con esos cubos de agua que pesaban una cantidad enorme, quedándome afuera T.T pobre de mi si no pesara en esa estupida revista de mi hermana no me hubiera pasado eso, . hermana del mal te odio pero…en eso recuerdo mi campera, el articulo

- _OH…casi lo olvido – _dejo sin que me vea los cubo en el medio del pasillo y saco el recorte del bolsillo… - _no te la creo, esto ya es el colmo – comencé a leer en forma mental **"DIA DOS: ¿Te lo encuentras hasta en la sopa? O.o pues ten mucho cuidado de entronératelo seguido, evita los encuentros casuales con tu chico deseado puede ser que el destino quiera unirte a esa persona evítalo antes de caer en el AMOR ." **– esto ya es el colmo, solo falta que me lo encuentre ahora mismo – _en eso escucho un BOOM – _o.o los cubos de agua _– voy a ver y recojo las cubetas –

- _uhy ¿Por qué carajo no te fijas por donde vas? – _aun no miraba quien fue solo escuche o.o

- _disculpa no fue mi intención, en serio…_gomen, gomen, gomen – en eso lo miro

- _¿Esto es en serio? ¬¬ - _error numero uno le hable, error numero dos me lo volví a encontrar y error tres es ese chico o.o por favor tierra si estas allí TRAGAME T.T

- _Nani disculpa ¬¬_

- _O.o etto… - _bien la chica _YO HAGO TODO Y NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADA ES MAS NUNCA SUFRO NERVIOS _se fue a la m*** u.u

- _¬¬ la verdad eres rara_

- _O.o rara yo ¬¬ disculpa niño no creí que la gente sufría de enanismo agudo ¬¬_

- _¿Como me dijiste? ¬o¬ retira lo dicho tu pulgosa ._

- _. nadie me dice pulgosa –_ me levanto – _mejor lleno esto antes de que me meta en problemas – _pero como no vi el agua del piso me resbale esperando el suelo cierro mis ojos o…- _¿Nani? O.o_ – no vi el suelo, volteo no quiero . pero debo u.u – _o.o ¿Por que me atajaste?_

- _Te ibas a matar contra el suelo_ – bien mi carita se puso colorada y no tenia calor /

- Gr…gracias – me ayudo a pararme

- _De nada, bien como te decía ¬¬ antes de que me interrumpas te ayudo con las cubetas es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo yo las tire – _saben algo no pregunten por que no se como paso, pero ¿Saben que le dije?

- _De acuerdo n_n –_ u.u si eso, WakaLA RUDER acepto u.u soy tan torpe creo que me estreno para hacerlo u.u

Y así fuimos caminando hasta las canillas y llenar esas cubetas del mal ¬¬ bien una vez, bien el chico era agradable y me simpatizaba bastante ^^ es decir solo mírenlo es bien kawaiso o.o un momento dije KAWAISO u.u ya es mi condena por suerte no lee la mente -.- sino ya estoy perdida

- _ayer te vi en la casa de Reita – _o.o el noto mi presencia allí, ahí no me esta viendo por que m*** me pongo así de estupida . Waka deja de hacer eso

- _pues si…estaba allí soy la mejor amiga de Hiko_

- _wow, ella suele ser muy ruda ¿No?_

- _Mmm…no tanto una vez que la conoces ^^ ya no es tanto la diferencia ^^_

- _Que bueno, a veces Reita se pasa con las bromas a mi no se me hace gracia lo que el les dice_

- _Si es muy cierto – _de la nada llegamos o.o que rápido como paso el rato

- _Bien será mejor volver a la sala de música nos veremos en la casa de la iguana o por el colegio ^^_

- _Si n_n suena genial_

- _Bien adiós Waka – _

- _Adiós Ruki ^^ - _y así lo veo irse, vaya es un buen chico me callo re bien ^^ aunque es lindo, o.o ahí no rompí una regla no pensar que es lindo . tarde ya lo pensé pero…dos o.o... lo veo todo el tiempo . esto no puede ir de mal en peor

Al rato el profesor que me dice que esto y lo otro yo SI o YA ENTENDI, en eso entro y estaban las chicas…ella estaban muy animadas o.o que les abra pasado

- _Oigan ¿Por qué tan felices?_

- _No es que Rei me contó el motivo de su tardanza creo que ahora somos 3 solteras_

- _¿Nani?_

- _Si Waka ando allí, saliendo aun no es nada oficial pero te lo presento mañana es que esta en su clase de música, seguro que tu lo conoces Hiko_

- _Si ¬¬ seguro ya que no quieres dar nombres ni ninguna información mas_

- _Bueno es que si te la digo lo adivinaras prefiero el suspenso_

- _Bueno chicas será mejor irnos a casa ya terminamos por hoy_

Así que Rei esta con alguien, y además es músico o.o wow me pregunto quien será -.- espero que no sea ninguno de esos tipos que ya la han hecho sufrir ¬¬

En fin aun no puedo creer, esa estupida revista me esta comiendo la cabeza ¬¬ mejor dejo de pensar mas estupideces aun tenemos ensayo con la banda Thera debe estar esperándonos u.u bien espero no se enoje

- _vaya chicas linda hora de llegar –_ error ya nos regaño

- _vamos no seas así sabes que tenemos obligación en el colegio u.u_

- _lo se pero llegan tarde_ – bueno debo admitir u.u nos detuvimos a comprar algo y tardamos mas de lo debido u.u

- _bueno ya no importa mejor Thera comencemos _– Rei me mira – _vamos Waka_

- _¿Eh?_

- _Che ¿que te pasa?_

- _O.o nada…es que estaba en mi mundo ^^UU no se preocupen – _el resto trata de no darle importancia, pero algo en mi estaba distinto y pude notarlo en los ensayos, estaba mas enérgica que todo salía muy bien

- _Bueno –_ me decía Hiko – _Waka mañana no hay clases quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa ^^ - _no pude negarme realmente quería estar con Hiko, es decir era mi mejor amiga y pues aunque esto suene una locura debía decirle lo que me paso hoy, así que espero no piense mal ¬¬

- _Esta bien ^^ deja que avise a la gorila y vamos a tu casa_

Después de convencer a la familia mono XD me dejaron ir a su casa, así que solo pasamos a la mía para dejar las cosas del colegio y buscar algo para dormir. Una vez eso salimos rumbo a la casa de Hiko, era extraño…nunca me paso esto, es decir UN CHICO ¿Por qué pienso en eso ahora? Cuando antes eso para mi era de niñas KAWAI u.u

Llegamos al fin a la casa

- _bueno entra – _me hizo pasar y ella entro escuchamos risas

- _¡En serio Aoi!_

- _si te digo que si, esa chica es bien linda_

- _y pues invitada a salir – _en eso entramos con Hiko

- _Hola hermanito del alma_

- _Vaya hola veo que Waka viene muy seguido por acá_

- _Si ella es mi amiga por si no lo has notado_

- _Pues es bien linda - _me decía un chico de allí que luego escuche su nombre

- _¡Uruha!_ _Deja de ser maleducado con las bellezas_ – dijo un chico allí de pelo lacio y negro

- _Vamos manga de babosos _– les tira un cojín Reita – _respeten a las damas_

- _Bueno, bueno…pero hablando de eso ya que veo a la amiga de tu hermana ¿Y Ruki? – _no se que me pasa pero escuchar nombrarlo me dio algo, que ni yo comprendo

- _Ah…ese dijo que venia mas tarde iba a buscar alguien no se que_

- _Para mi que el enano anda enamorado – _bien eso me dolió, tenia ganas de matar a ese tal Uruha

- _De seguro, sabes como es el de "misterioso XDD _

- _Vamos Waka debamos ir a la habitación_

Yo solo seguía a Hiko, ahora me daba mas miedo decirle las cosas, osea no me molesta para nada que lo sepa sino…no quiero que se entere por el momento, es que miren si me enamore ¡ALTO! O.o ¿Enamore? No ya es el colmo ¬¬ yo Waka no se enamora nunca ¬¬

Pero…espero que nada de lo que hayan dicho sea cierto, no me explico como demo…no quiero que sea verdad .

- _Waka…-_

- _Ahí disculpa Hiko, ando muy distraída_

- _Si lo he notada me puedes decir que te pasa – _bien no sabia que hacer si le decía podría pensar mal, sino le digo pensara que no soy una amiga para confiar en ella, bien que sea lo que el destino quiera.

- _Bueno Hiko…_pues yo…bueno yo creo…

- _Amiga, ¿Qué te pasa?_

- _Bueno la verdad no es algo que sea verdad es decir aun no estoy segura pero creo que un chico me esta pareciendo bueno tu sabes_

- _O.o LINDO_

- _Si u/u_

- _Ahí Waka – _suspira y luego me mira _– es normal que sientas eso por alguien cuando solo te párese atractivo no te hagas rollo ^^ - _la verdad sus palabras me han calmado – _bien y ¿Quién es el muchacho?_

- _Bueno u.u yo etto ./._

- _Waka ¬¬_

- _Es bueno…. el amigo de tu hermanastro_

- _O.o Aoi!_

- _O.o no ._

- _Uruha O_O_

- _Menos ¬¬_

- _No puede ser, R…_

- _Si u/u_

- _Ruki o.o, no puede ser pero…_

- _Ahí no me digas el por que, ni me lo preguntes por que no se /_

- _Amiga… - _ninguna de las dos podíamos ayudarnos, ella solo me dijo – _descuida mira hagamos algo esperemos un momento quizás es algo pasajero n_n_

- _Tienes razón ^^_

Y así continuamos hasta quedarnos dormidas, la verdad ni yo comprendo que me pasa pero solo espero esto ES ALGO PASAJERO Y SE ME IRA DELA NADA^^

Continuara…


	3. DIA TRES

**_DIA TRES_****_: Si da la casualidad de que el chico de tus sueño resulta ser un IMPOSIBLE ten mucho cuidado, no te enamores, si ya lo estas evita todo contacto sea una charla o una encuentro de miradas, aléjate de el. No vaya a ser que por culpa de tus sentimientos rompas lazos de unión entre personas_**.

Bien no se que hora es, ahí que lindo es dormir hasta tarde pero la luz del sol me da en los ojos . no pueden dejarme dormir aunque sea una hora mas u.u

Abro mis ojitos y me encuentro con un día hermoso **_Back in black I hit the sack  
I've been too lon…I'm glad to be back Yes, I'm let loose From the noose...That's kept me hanging about _**sonaba mi maldito celu donde lo puse, en eso lo encuentro era un msj y de mi insoportable hermana

**_Msj Yumi:_**

**_¡Hola insoportable! Bien ya que como te gusta hacerme la vida imposible, mama me dijo que te avisara por que como sabes ella quiere, A LA FAMILIA UNIDA u.u bien como sea, hoy a la tarde vendrá el chico del que hablamos en tus ausencias en casa, y el quiere venir a mi casa a presentarse como novio oficial, así que te pido que vegas no te pido te exijo que vengas ¬¬ mas vale que lo hagas o mama se enterara de que me rompiste mi revista favorita, bien eso es todo adiós tonta XD_**

O.o esta niña esta loca, a penas tiene 14 años y ya tiene novio ¬¬ déjate de bromas, . seguro que si no voy la gorila se va a molestar u.u mejor será irme dentro de un rato u.u pero tengo ensayo . es sábado eso es muy injusto, la vida es injusta odio todo hasta mi hermana por que debo ir yo a presenciar algo tan estupido como un simple permiso de noviazgo ¬¬ eso es absurdo totalmente inútil u.u

Luego de eso Hiko se despertó y le relate la noticia. Ella no lo podía creer que la niña kawai tendría novio, o sea ni yo lo creo que hasta las niñas esas se enamoren, bueno eso esta bien espero que ese sujeto la eduque mejor o al menos la ponga en su lugar a esa niña ¬¬ es decir Yumi es una niña de mama y papa, totalmente y yo nunca tuve novio no se si se entiende NUNCA estuve con NADIE, es que eso es de niñas kawai como mi hermana. También me compadezco del chico, soportar las chiquilinadas de esa mal criada no es nada fácil u.u

Pasaron el rato y estábamos abajo en la cocina en eso tocan la puerta

- _me pregunto quien será_

- _quien sabe, ve a ver Hiko – _ella se levantan yendo a la puerta en donde al abrirla grito, yo me asuste y fui tras ella

- _Hiko ¿Qué paso?- _le pregunte

- _Hola Waka, Rei –_ y allí estaba Rei junto con Aoi o.o esperen un segundo, Aoi el amigo de Reita o.o el mundo se volivio loco y se puso de cabeza

- _¿Esta era la sorpresa? -_ preguntamos ambas

- _Si, chicas quiero presentarles a Aoi, aunque creo que ya lo conocen_

- _Hola…vaya así que ustedes lindas, son amigas de esta belleza que esta a mi lado_

- _Ahí Aoi me harás sonrojar_

Tanto Hiko como yo no creíamos lo que veíamos, o sea Aoi…no esto ya es una locura, pero bueno…ya de ante mano le advertimos a Aoi que no le haga daño a Rei o morirá en nuestras manos ¬¬ y no será nada bonito.

Luego de un rato, se fueron querían pasar un tiempo "Juntos" bien u.u al menos estoy feliz por ella solo estamos nosotras tres solteras, pero algo no encajaba.

- _Che, Hiko - _ella me mira

- _Si ¿Qué pasa?_

- _A todos les pico el bicho del amor, es que primero Rei luego lo de mi hermana…la verdad ese bicho es muy peligroso o.o mira si nos pica ;o;_

- _¬¬ a mi ningún p*** bicho me va a picar ._

- _¬¬ bueno yo solo decía, es que…_

- _¡Es Qué?_

- _Bueno mira si te pica es decir, nadie esta libre del amor_

- _O.o – _me mira_ – ¿Desde cuando te volviste kawai, Waka?_

- _O.o – _tiene razón . como me volví tan dulce de leche . - _no soy kawai y no pienso serlo ¬¬ eso es para bebes, ejemplo mi hermana u.u_

- _Como digas, pero mas vale que ese bicho no me pique o va ver ¬¬_

Lo que adoro de las charlas con Hiko es que ella odia las cosas que yo odio, ama lo que yo amo…bueno no todo pero si casi todo XD

- _bueno, ¿Venís luego al ensayo no?_

- _Si vendré voy a cumplir con mis OBLIGACIONES FAMILIARES, y cuando se desocupen me rajo de allí y voy al ensayo ^^_

- _Bien te esperamos, avisa cualquier cosa, ¿Buena?_

- _OK ^^_

Y así salí de allí rumbo a mi _"lindo hogar" _lo que no quería era llegar, no quiero ser mal educada pero no tolero hacer cosas en _FAMILIA. _Luego de caminar llego al fin, suspiro antes de ingresar bien que sea lo que sea, pero eso si saludo me quedo dando la maldita aprobación de ese noviazgo y me voy ¬¬

Entro así de la nada y no escuchan mi presencia solo me puedo oír algo y no se por que pero me tapo la boca, reconocía esa voz

- _Bien así que vienes a pedir el permiso de noviazgo_

- _Si señor, quiero estar con su hija Yumi – _esa voz era la de…

- _Y dinos Ruki ¿Por qué estas interesado en nuestra pequeña?_ – hablo mi madre, no cabe dudas era el…no puede ser el chico ese, del cual m…no yo no me enamore de nadie…no puedes no Waka

- _Pues su hija es agradable, simpática, muy bien educada, un ejemplar y pues me gustaría que me den su aprobación para formalizar con ella_ – pues era de esperarse no, ella es perfecta, ella…es tan PERFECTA que consigue todo lo que quiere

- _Pues por mi esta bien, se nota que es un chico simpático, ¿Qué dices querido_?

- _También opino igual, así que por mi esta bien pueden formalizar ^^ _- Me siento tan torpe tan idiota T.T claro esa niña siempre consigue las cosas por que es PERFECTA, camino unos paso pero me enredo con algo, es el piso me ama con todo su amor que me quiere pegada a el de por vida ¬¬

- _¿y eso_? – vinieron a verme todos, hasta que el hablo - _¿Waka? O.o_ – yo lo miro y trato de no sonar tan idiota

- _Hola_… - me levanto como puedo

- _Se conocían ¬¬ - _dice mi molesta hermana

- _Si ella va conmigo al colegio, además Reita, la conoce_

- _O.o ahora todo tiene sentido o sea conoces a mi insoportable hermana mayor por Reita o.o_

- _Si así es ^^ - _ya no podía quedarme allí

- _Bueno es un gusto…etto...debo irme_

- _O.o pero hija ¿A dónde vas?_ – me decía mi padre

- _Es que se me hace tarde, debo irme pase a saludar y dar la felicidad a todos, y ha mi hermana pero ya me voy, no me esperen en casa_

- _Pero hija… - _Dios me amas, si es así, calla a mi madre ¬¬

- _Lo siento no me esperen iré a quedarme donde Hiko o Thera –_ y así me voy

Me voy de mi casa, ¿A dónde? No se pero ya no soportaba quedarme allí, ¿Por qué? No lo se y me gustaría saberlo, pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos y llego a un parque y allí me siento en una banca, siento algo en mi mano y cuando lo saco me doy cuenta allí seguía ese maldito articulo

- no…esto no es verdad… - "**_DIA TRES: Si da la casualidad de que el chico de tus sueño resulta ser un IMPOSIBLE ten mucho cuidado, no te enamores, si ya lo estas evita todo contacto sea una charla o una encuentro de miradas, aléjate de el. No vaya a ser que por culpa de tus sentimientos rompas lazos de unión entre personas_**." – _ya estuvo_ – dejo la hoja en mi bolsillo – _si debo ser así lo seré, pero no admito OK no admito que estoy enamorada, pero no estaré lejos de esa pareja feliz_

Me dolía algo que no debía ser, pensaba locuras que en mi vida pensé. Me levanto de la banca yendo a donde Thera, teníamos ensayo hoy y quizás le pida a ella o Hiko que me deje estar en alguna de sus casa, por el momento no quiero ir a mi casa, aun no tengo nada aclarado.

- hola chicas… - llego con una sonrisa falsa, pero seguro Hiko lo notara ella me conoce mas que el resto

- hola Waka ^^ - decía Rei alegre como siempre – y conociste a tu cuñado xDD

- o.o si lo conocí ^^ - ponía mi mejor sonrisa evitando la cara de Hiko

Y así comenzamos yo trataba de llegar a mis emoción máxima, nunca creí que alcanzaría esa nota que tanto me costaba, no puede ser que por algo así…puede ser mejor vocalista, es decir debo pasar por todo para ser buena, pues no quiero.

Luego de un rato Hiko me dijo que vaya con ella, yo como sin nada fui. Seguro y se dio cuenta, llegamos a un parque y ella se detiene

- _Hiko…-_ le dije

- _Waka, aquí fue donde nos conocimos…_

- _Hiko yo…_ - ella se voltea

- _Se que algo te sucede, te conozco desde los 8 años, se que te pasa y que sientes…pero esta vez no se que tienes, aunque si se que algo en ti no esta bien…dime ¿Es cierto?_ – ella me conoce mas que nadie en el mundo, ella sabe todo de mi…pero ahora ni yo me comprendo ni ella a mi, y si yo no me entiende ella no podrá ayudarme

- _Hiko, la verdad ni yo entiendo que me pasa… _- me siento en la banca y ella a mi lado – _pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, no se si es por esa entupida revista o que pero el no sale de mi mente_…- nos quedamos en silencio, ella suspira y luego me mira

- _Eres como una hermana para mi, y se que no puedo comprender lo que te sucede pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí a tu lado, y no te dejare…si el es para ti pues te ayudare sino es mejor olvidarlo_ – me sonrío

- _Hiko…es que el…es imposible_

- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que imposible?_

- _Si así es, el es mi cuñado_

- _O.o ¿Cómo? El novio de tu hermana es Ruki_ – ella estaba asombrada era cierto era el novio de mi hermana, entonces algo que no debía tocar…eso no debía ni pensarlo

- _Lo se, no me lo recuerdes…esto que me pasa no lo entiendo pero no dejare que eso me afecte _– me paro de la banca – _soy Waka, y no me dejare vencer por nada ni por nadie_

Y eso no lo permitire…sere fuerte asi tenga que sacarme esto que me pasa, lo hare pero yo Waka NUNCA ME VOY A ENAMORAR NI DEJARE QUE ESE NOVIAZGO ME AFECTE ademas lo que siento SE IRA SOLO


	4. DIA CUATRO

**_DIA CUATRO_****_: "CELOS" "ENVIDIA" "INUTIL" son algunos de tantos sentimientos que te están surgiendo ¿No? Pues evítalos a toda costa, puede que te estés enamorado y si esa chico especial se da cuenta sobre tus sentimientos, por eso es recomendable evitar que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos_**

Pues el día resulto bien? OK no lo fue, todo me salio mal me levante de la cama tenia mucho sueño y me enredo con algo que caigo al piso, es que no puede vivir sin mi u.u luego el agua de la ducha estaba fría y luego caliente, así sucesivamente. Ahora estoy aquí cambiándome de ropa y Hiko creo que ya se levanto por que no esta aquí, seguro debe estar abajo…es que ayer no me quise quedar en mi casa, es decir no es que me MOLESTE la relación ni nada pero no quería quedarme creo que ni yo me entiendo.

Bajando las escaleras escuchaba que hablaban en el comedor, seguro es Reita y Hiko

- Vaya buenos días Waka – si allí esta Reita u.u

- Hola… - dije no muy animada sentándome en la silla

- ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunta Hiko

- No, es que creo que mi día empezó mal

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo se, hoy no es mi día es todo Hiko

- OK, como digas…pero ¿No vas a desayunar aquí?

- Bueno esta bien….

- Bien iré por una taza y vengo – miro a Reita – y tu deformado mantén tu manos lejos de las galletas hasta que venga ¬¬

- OK u.u – y así se metió a la cocina de nuevo

- Dime Reita…

- Si ¿Qué sucede?

- Van a tocar la semana que viene en el sótano

- Si, estamos en esas…aunque somos 4 estamos allí…necesitamos conseguir un batería pero ya lo tendremos, y ustedes van a hacer lo mismo

- Mmm...…aun no lo se, seria bueno quizás presentarnos también

- Pues yo que ustedes no pierdo la oportunidad, aunque u.u espero que mi hermanita no rompa la guitarra

- ¡Reita, te escuche! – gritaba Hiko de la cocina

- ^^UU creo que soy muy malo

- ¬¬ sabes? No me di cuenta de eso u.u

Y así paso el desayuno en la casa de Hiko, Reita es agradable ¬¬ solo cuando no esta con sus amigos u.u aunque admito ha veces es irritante u.u

Bien aquí estamos yendo a mi casa, quien sabe las cosas que me llegue a encontrar allí, ¿Saben? Se que fui muy maleducada en irme así de la nada, pero no se me consumió algo muy feo que ni yo me explico que es…no comprendo como ver a Ruki con mi insoportable hermana puede provocar en mi una sensación así…es decir no puedo saber específicamente que sucede pero sea lo que sea no me gusta para nada.

Llego a mi casa, veo que mis padres salieron u.u mejor para mi así no sufro sus regaños.

Entro a la casa pero que m**** la puerta esta con llave, y tiene la llave puesta en la herradura o.o esto esta muy raro.

Voy a la puerta de atrás, que bien esta abierta ^^

Ingreso lo mas bien, mmm...y ese ruido o.o son voces o.o que pasa aquí ¬¬

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Es que sabes que no podía venir mas temprano

- Pero quería verte, a caso andabas por allí con otra – esa es mi hermana o.o y Ruki u.u ahí que bien ¬¬ el destino me ama con todo su amor que me castigo así u.u

- Vamos no seas celosa quieres, solo fui a mi casa y luego pase a ver a Aoi ¿Cuál es el problema? – bien otra fase de mi hermana que no conocía sus incontrolables celoso o.o

- El problema es que me llevarías a desayunar y no me llamaste

- Si te llame, solo que me daba ocupado tu celu – bien esto ya se puso feo u.u mejor me hago como la que ingreso así no mas, si eso haré

- Buenas – decía ingresando y ellos me miran así de sorpresa

- ¿Qué haces aquí insoportable?

- O.o esta es mi casa igual ¬¬ si a ti se te pelaron los cables en la mañana no es mi problema – y así subí a mi cuarto o sea yo que culpa tengo si ella esta peleando con Ruki, como odio que haga eso…ese chico es muy buena onda es simpático, y hasta amable y esta chiquilina que le viene con sus celoso.

Llego a mi habitación, me da mucha lata eso que hace se la agarra conmigo y yo que culpa tengo, ninguna ¬¬ chica inmadura del demonio

Pasaron las horas, creo que llegaron mis padres por que se escuchan pasos…sea lo que sea no me quedare mucho aquí, mejor salgo a la sala así tenga que enfrentarme a los gorilas ;O;

- vaya, hasta que te dignas ha aparecer – era mi padre el pesado

- estaba en donde Hiko, es fin de semana loco ¬¬ al menos yo estoy en lugares con personas de confianza –

- ¬¬ Waka eres una inmadura

- Ha, y tu no eres la master de la educación XD

- ¡Mama! ;O;

- Waka, deja a tu hermana

- Pero si ella empieza

- No mientas, ¬¬

- Bien! como sea córtenla, que llega dentro de un rato Ruki con su padre – no puede ser DESTINO sos un hijo de p**** ¬¬

Ya era mucho tener que soportar a mi hermana ahora debo soportar que me refriegue en la cara que ella es mejor que yo ¬¬ siempre es así ella es MISS PERFECCION u.u

Me cansa, muchas veces tengo ganas de irme de mi casa pero no puedo. Ya había llegado el, ahí bien están ahí enfrente Mio repartiendo su AMOR . como odio esto, los odio a mis padres por permitir esto, odio a mi hermana por ser así de refregarme en la cara que ella es mejor que yo pero saben que mas odio, odio no ser yo quien este allí con Ruki…o.o Waka! Detente allí! . Que m***s dices o.o

- Entonces como les decía, todo andan preparando la mega fiesta…entonces Aoi me había invitado a la misma por eso quería ver, y había la posibilidad si su hija podía acompañarme – Yumi, una fiesta o.o no lo creo estos como son tan protectores no creo que la dejen ir

- La verdad no – o.o que les dije ^^ - pero… - o.o – podríamos dejarla, después de todo ha estado bien en el colegio – no puede ser a esa niña si la dejan ir a una fiesta y a mi no ya es el colmo

- En serio papi? *-* eres súper – malcriada del demonio .

- Bien esta decidió podrás ir mañana a la fiesta

- Si además tu has andado bien en el colegio, siempre eres nuestro orgullo

- Lo se papa ^^ - ¿ORGULLO? Claro y yo nunca cuento en nada . ya contrate Waka no digan nada

- Pero todos nos podemos esforzar – Ruki *-* gracias por salvarme, te debo una u.u

- Pero amor…no todos tenemos talento en nada - ¬¬ ya estuvo . me arto

- Podrías callarte pendeja de m****! – le grite a Yumi

- ¡Waka! – decía mi papa, el gorila

- No nada de basta!, saben que? No me esperen…esta noche

Y me voy a mi cuarto, sin dar créditos de nada yo nunca seré como su NIÑA PERFECTA, busco mi bolso y pongo mi ropa…que se creen esos que yo no soy buena. Salgo por la ventana me costo mucho hacerlo pero no tenia opción, es decir ellos creen que por mi facha no puedo lograr lo mismo que la enferma esa . están en un error.

POV RUKI

La vi irse así de la nada, pues la entiendo a la perfección…yo nunca creí que Yumi fuera tan…como decirlo a mi me hacen lo mismo, que te comparen con tus hermanos es el colmo y saben le doy la razón a ella, y mejor si se va, yo que ella hago lo mismo

- bueno creo que será mejor irme

- ahí Ruki lamento esto, sabes como es Waka…así de inquieta – pues esto me molesto mucho ¬¬ INQUIETA ella estuvo soportando cosas que nadie hubiera soportado

- bueno yo te acompaño a la puerta – ha veces me pregunto si fue buena idea estar con una chica que no valora a la gente, y solo es ELLA, ELLA Y ELLA. Me acompaña a la entrada - perdón por esto, sabes como es mi hermana la pesada, ella quiere llamar la atención es todo – ¬¬

- si, como sea…eh Yumi….

- ¡Yumi, entra debes ayudarme!

- Bueno me llaman, hablamos mañana – me da un beso y así me voy

Camino por las calles, es algo de noche…espero que ella este bien. Me dio lastima anda a saber a donde allá parado

FIN POV RUKI

Llego a la casa de Hiko, se que aquí podré estar bien aunque sea esta noche…no quiero regresar a mi casa, al menos hasta que todo este bien…

- ¡Waka!

- Hola Reita…

- Pero… ¿Que haces ha estas horas?

- Es que tuve problemas, es todo

- OK…mmm...…pasa no te quedes allí – y así me hizo pasar a la casa – bueno Hiko esta arriba sube tus cosas tranquila

- Gracias…- y así subí a la habitación, espero no este ocupada. Llego y golpeo

- Adelante... – abro

- Hola…

- ¡Waka! ¡¿Qué sucedió? – yo camine hasta sentarme en la cama

- Hiko, soy una inútil, celosa y envidiosa

- Por favor…no digas eso, tu no eres así…

- Es que mis padres…mi hermana

- Waka…

- Hiko no se si soy yo la equivocada o que…pero estoy celosa…ahí no se Hiko creo que me enamore….

- O.o ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué has dicho?

- Dime lo que quieras, ya nada me interesa…me enamore del novio de mi hermana…soy una estupida – ella se me acerca y me abraza – te juro que nunca me sentí así, duele mucho…te emociona…te entristece y te ilusiona…- me largue a llorar como nunca lo había hecho… - odio el amor y el destino de m***

POV REITA

Estaba afuera de la puerta del cuarto, admito soy un chismoso XD pero…esto me dolió hasta a mi…se que puedo ser malo o lo que sea pero esto me dejo impactado…¬¬ y ahora quien es. Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta, o.o no puede ser…

FIN POV REITA

POV RUKI

Llego y la iguana me mira a caso tengo monos en la cabeza que me mira así ¬¬

- Ruki…

- Hola…tanto te asombra verme

- No… es eso jeje – lo notaba nervioso

- Como sea, déjame pasar

- Es que…no puedes

- ¬¬ y por que no?

- Es que esta mi hermana y ella anda medio complicada tu sabes…

- ¬¬ estas seguro?

- O.o vamos no te mentiría

- u.u como sea, quieres acompañarme afuera necesito hablar contigo de algo

- OK…- toma su campera y salimos afuera en el pasito – y ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues…Reita… -lo miro – creo que me equivoque

- En que te equivocaste…?

- Pues nunca debí salir con esa chica…

- Hablas de Yumi

- Exacto, sabias que es la hermana de Waka, la amiga de tu hermana?

- O.o no te la creo…en serio?

- Si así es…pues hoy…en la cena la trataron demasiado mal a ella…y ella no les había respondido, creo que la entiendo….

- u.u vaya eso no es novedad para mi

- a que te refieres?

- Es que es así, su familia siempre la humilla…es decir Yumi es la oveja blanca y Waka la oveja negra entonces es como que siempre la rebajan a ella, como si Waka fuera mugre y Yumi la limpieza…siempre fue así… - así que Reita lo sabia…no puedo creerlo si el hubiera sabido nada de esto me hubiera pasado

- Creo que me equivoque, al elegir a Yumi

- Pues puedes volver a tras o no?

- Espero que si Reita espero…

FIN POV RUKI

Luego de llorar, nos acostamos yo aun no puedo dormir…es decir nunca me paso esto en mi vida y ahora…tengo miedo…busco en mi bolso mi celu para poner la alarma y veo el articulo, al leer no podía creerlo

**_DIA CUATRO_****_: "CELOS" "ENVIDIA" "INUTIL" son algunos de tantos sentimientos que te están surgiendo ¿No? Pues evítalos a toda costa, puede que te estés enamorado y si esa chico especial se da cuenta sobre tus sentimientos, por eso es recomendable evitar que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos_**

u.u debo aceptar la realidad, me enamore…y peor aun de un **IMPOSIBLE **y aun mas doloroso **MI CUÑADO**


	5. DIA CINCO

_**DIA CINCO: puedes verlo, puedes estar o intentar estar con esa persona…pero siempre será eso UN IMPOSIBLE…por mas que quieras negarlo siempre será así…comprende, no es para ti y olvídalo busca otros horizontes, por mas que esa persona te hable o hasta sepa tus sentimientos evita a toda cosa caer mas en el amor.**_

La mañana paso volando y ya estamos aquí en la escuela, como paso el tiempo…yo pues, no me concentro en nada es decir, me enamore soy tan torpe en hacerlo. Hiko esta concentrada y Rei esta allí con Thera haciendo la tarea, yo no puedo parar de escribir cosas en mi cuaderno u.u ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el? A caso ¿es el? No lo se…tengo miedo pero aun así no quiero que este sentimiento se aleje de mi…esta venda en mis ojos no me deja mas…amor…estar ciego u.u

- Waka…

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos despierta, te dormiste en la clase… - o.o que vergüenza u.u

- Disculpa Hiko, es que no es mi día…

- Lo se…será mejor irnos, por hoy evitaremos encontrarlo ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien

Cierro mi cuaderno y guardo mis cosas así yéndome con las chicas, al menos ellas no saben nada de lo que a mi me sucede, o sea si se enteran podrían pensar muy mal…solo por el momento Hiko es la única que lo sabe

- Bien y… chicas Aoi dará una fiesta y pues…quería saber si…etto… ¿Vendrán? – yo me quede en silencio, sabia que allí iría mi hermana y mas "EL" aun peor

- Yo iré con gusto chicas n_n – dice Thera

- Vaya…que bien – sin muchos ánimos decía Hiko

- ¿Tú iras, Hiko?

- Pues…yo quizás vaya

- O.o como que quizás? Tu y Waka nunca se pierdan las fiestas… - yo se que ella no ira por mi

- Si iremos! ^^ no se preocupen que allí estaremos – Hiko me mira, lo se me contradigo pero no dejare que ella se pierda de algo por mi culpa

- Bien esta decidido iremos todas

Luego de una jornada aun nos quedaba tiempo para practicar las canciones, pues yo estuve componiendo una…espero cantarla ahora. Pues ánimos tenia para expresar esto que me sucedía, y la única forma de hacerlo era a trabes de la música.

Llegando a la casa de Thera, nos acomodamos lo mas bien en nuestros lugares…

- Bueno chicas, hoy quiero cantar algo que compuse hace un rato

- O.o pues adelante Waka, n_n seguro es genial – me decía Rei animada como siempre

- De seguro, así que no perdamos mas tiempo – les comienzo a explicar como hacerla, solo con que sigan a Hiko bastaría…así que decidí explicarle como iríamos

POV RUKI

Estábamos caminado por las calles, muchas ganas no tenia de acompañar a Reita. Quien lo manda a no traer las llaves u.u…al menos su hermana esta en unos ensayos me dijo, pues la menor idea de eso, es que Reita mucho no me cuenta de la vida de su hermana…

Llegando al lugar, escuchábamos que estaban practicando una canción

- De seguro están en los ensayos, mejor será entrar y esperar…

- O.o pero no te dirá nada tu hermana?

- No, a mi me gusta verla practicar n_n además de seguro te gustara…

- Esta bien, vamos – así ingresamos adentro y como Reita lo dijo estaban practicando…

- Bien ahora no hagas ruido…

Si estaban empezando, me siento espectador XD ver tocar una banda…lo mas extraño es… o.o esa de allí es Waka, quien lo diría O.o

FIN POV RUKI

Comenzamos a ensayar, y las chicas notaron la presencia de Reita, cosa que yo note al instante al ver que estaba Ruki…m*** por que me castigan así…solo me tocaba ya cantar y no decía nada…vamos Waka tu puedes….

(Danger Gang- Love is blind)

**_El crimen y castigo son demasiado caros_**

**_La confusión perturba una herida del corazón_**

**_¿Qué es una mentira? lo que es real_**

**_¿Eres tú? No lo sé..._**

**_Demasiadas cosas son invisibles_**

**_Sin embargo, la vida cotidiana no tiene fondo_**

**_...ya no puedo volver_**

**_No me doy cuenta de mi mismo_**

**_Mentiste._**

**_He perdido un color, maldición_**

**_E incluso ese recuerdo_**

**_Esta memoria que ahora aprecio_**

**_No quiero que desaparezca_**

**_Crimen y castigo son demasiado caros_**

**_La confusión perturba una herida del corazón_**

**_¿Qué es una mentira? lo que es real_**

**_¿Eres tú? No sé..._**

**_Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir adiós_**

**_La idea de que no se puede cortar_**

**_No la hay..._**

**_No creo que yo_**

**_Me quedo, me detengo_**

**_Días ciegos_**

**_A pesar de que nada debí entender_**

**_¿Quien puede estar allí?_**

**_No hay nadie_**

**_Yo no quiero que te vayas_**

Luego de terminar, yo me moría de la vergüenza que me fui a donde estaban mis cosas mientras que Hiko hablaba con su hermano. Yo estaba a más no poder, todo lo que esa canción escribí, ahora me pasa esto…será que tengo la mala suerte en mis venas

- Waka… - o.o ahí no, el…ya no puedo sentirme mas estupida u.u

- Si….que…que pasa? – decía mientras ponía mis cosas en el bolso

- ¿quería saber como estabas? Anoche te fuiste así, y pues te entiendo… - o.o que? Ruki me entiende *-*

- ¿eh? Gracias… ^^

- De nada, se que es feo que tu familia te rebaje así

- Lo se…pero – Hiko habla

- Waka vamos…debemos ir a la casa…este deformado se olvido las llaves

- Esta bien… - miro a Ruki – tu vendrás?

- Si de seguro que si ^^

- Que bien n_n

Y saliendo del ensayo, nos vamos a la casa de Hiko…saben? Hasta la hora…va todo bien espero que siga así…es decir, el se fijo que estaba mal y que mis padres con mi hermana no eran justos conmigo Wi! *o* nada podría salir mal

- ¡OH, no!

- ¿Qué pasa Ruki?

- Lo siento debo ir a donde Yumi – hable demasiado rápido ;O;

- Esta bien, Ruki…ve te veremos en la fiesta

- De acuerdos adiós… - y así toma un camino diferente al nuestro

Me moleste mucho . me puse mal T-T y la culpable, mi hermana kawai…la odio, la odio .

Siempre es así, no es que quiera todo lo que ella tiene pero justo el chico que pensé que nunca me iba a ¿Enamorar? Esta con ella, siempre me quita todo lo que a mi me gusta. Seguro mi amiga se dio cuenta de ellos, porque no ha hablado en todo el camino. Odio ser así pero me molesta, lo admito estoy celosa y no lo negare u.u

-Horas después-

Ya estando arreglados y listos para ir, aun tenia algo de molestia pero la disimulaba muy bien, no quería arruinarles la noche a las chicas….ellas querían divertirse y yo venir aquí a arruinarles eso, es lo menos que haría. Todo iba bien entramos Aoi nos saluda como el solo lo hace, y luego se va con los invitados…yo miraba todo estaba muy buena la fiesta, gente que no conocía y otros que si…por suerte hasta ahora no encontré a mi hermana seguro esta con su "novio" por allí, mientras yo trato no ser tan obvia

- Ánimos Waka

- Lo se Hiko, es que aun no quiero decirles a las chicas….

- Lo se, no es el momento aun

- Exacto…aun no puedo, mi cabeza esta en otro mundo…mejor iré a dar unas vueltas por allí

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- NTP Hiko ^^ estaré bien, solo quiero aire es todo

Salgo afuera, quería ventilar mis ideas…y de paso salir un poco de allí…tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, odio eso…como desearía que mi hermana no fuera así…además me hubiera gustado conocer a Ruki antes… ¿Por qué no pudo ser eso posible?

- me quiero ir – o.o y eso…

- Vamos, recién llegamos y ya quieres irte…

- Si me arte de estar aquí ¬¬ - esa es mi hermana, y ahí no ;O; que me pise un tren

- Bien! Sabes…no me gusta que seas así…. – o.o

- Así ¿Cómo?

- Controladora! Tengo 17 años no 5 para que me digas que hacer ¬¬

- Ah si! Bien – veo que se adentro, u.u ella si sigue así se quedara sola…

- . nunca debí haberme fijado en ella… ¿Por qué no seguí mi maldita conciencia? . - pobre Ruki, mejor me entro no quiero que piense mal…

- Ahí! ;O; mi cabeza – siempre me atoro con algo T_T

- ¡Waka! – se me acerca - ¿Dónde te duele?

- O.o disculpa no fue mi molestia caer así, gomen, gomen, gomen ;O;

- n_n no te disculpes, ven te ayudare… - me ayuda levantarme y me siente en una silla del jardín… - vaya esta hinchado

- ;O; si me duele mucho…

- NTP ya pasara ^^ - me sonríe, y yo ya no podía estar mas colorada que un tomate, creo que le gane de lo colorada que estoy, espero no se de cuenta

- ./. Gracias… - el me mira

- Estas bien? Segura?

- O/O si estoy bien – ahí no me esta mirando / llamen a los bomberos! Me arde la cara y no es fuego /

- ¡Waka! – o.o Rei, mi salvadora *o*

- Hola… ^^

- Ahí Hola Ruki, Che ¿Qué te paso? O.o

- Es que me enrede con algo y caí al piso, doblándome el talón ;O;

- Será mejor ir adentro por hielo o ir a la casa de Hiko…- en eso llegan los demás

- Waka! Que paso aquí?

- ^^UU me lesione

- ¬¬ eso es normal en ti, siempre caes por allí –dice thera

- u.u lo se

- bueno por que no vas Waka a la casa, nosotros vamos después – propuso Reita

- pero ¿Quién la va a llevar? Yo no la dejare sola allá

- vamos Hiko ¬¬ no seas protectora, que vaya Ruki y la lleve...total el se iba a quedar hoy en la casa ^^ - Ruki me lleva / ahí! Que vergüenza pero Hiko no creo que lo permita

- mmm...-todos la miran – esta bien…Ruki acompáñala. si no tienes problema, nosotros iremos luego u.u

- no se preocupen ^^

Luego de esa discusión, salimos de la fiesta con Ruki el me llevaba así a caballito *w*…desde cuando me volví tan KAWAI u/u no tengo idea…

- dime Waka

- ¿eh? ¿si?

- Tus familia es así, siempre? – no sabia mucho que decirle…tenia algo de miedo…

- Pues más o menos ¿Por qué?

- Preguntaba no mas

Después de eso hubo silencio incomodo, pero a mi me pesaban los ojos asi que solo atine a dormir…

POV RUKI

Llegamos a la casa, en el trayecto no hablamos mucho…al llegar ingresamos con la llave que me dio Hiko

- Waka…- no obtenía respuestas – seguro se durmió

Subo las escaleras, hasta llegar al dormitorio…bien será mejor dejar encima de la cama. Así que la recosté allí y solo le coloque unas frazadas encima así no sufría frío y de paso mi campera…una vez allí me voy a la puerta…

- Ruki… - escuche

- ¿Nani?

- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como mi hermana…? – la vi estaba soñado

- Pues no me gustaría que seas como ella…así como sos eres única…eso me gusta de ti – y cierro la puerta tras de mi…yendo a la sala a esperar a los demás


	6. DIA SEIS

**_DIA SEIS:_** **_bien hasta ahora ¿Has seguido los consejos? Bien no te preocupes que pierdas a tu chico deseado en muy poco tiempo. Hasta la hora todo va sobre ruedas ese chico no debe saber de tus sentimientos ni por accidente ¡Bien! Sigue así…ahora el paso es el siguiente ignóralo por completo no le hables mas, eso hará que el nunca sepa que tu estas enamorada de el._**

Me despierto, un poco cansado…veo a mí alrededor, era la habitación de Hiko…pero anoche ¡o no! Ruki, me siento en la cama en donde estaba y allí al lado estaba Hiko durmiendo, veo la hora…aun es temprano recién son las5 A.m.

Me levanto de allí muy sigilosa y noto que la campera de…

- Ruki – en un susurro, Ruki me abrigo, el me dejo aquí… "a caso…no Wakita no pienses esas cosas locas"

Salgo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras, muchas cosas no podían pasarme…pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi hermana? Se que no la soporto pero ella se fue furiosa de allí, y además Ruki no la fue a dejar a la casa, lo menos que quiero es que el tenga problemas por culpa mía…no quiero que a el le digan nada por culpa de esa mocosa del mal…

- ¿Tú tampoco pudiste dormir? – volteo y estaba el allí, ¿Por qué el destino me castiga tanto?

- Etto…- no sabia que decir, esta híper nerviosa…me estaba consumiendo…ahí no se me esta acercando

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si…no te preocupes ^^UU – que mas puedo decirle? No quiero sonar como una tonta – Ruki…

- Si…

- Etto…por que no fuiste detrás de mi hermana cuando se fue? – lo se soy una maldita chismosa, no me tengo que meter en lo que no me incumbe pero quiero saber…desde que Ruki va ha nuestra casa solo hace unos días, su relación con mi hermana no es digamos la mejor…

- Es que… - se sienta de nuevo… - Waka, mira cuando yo conocí a tu hermana ella nunca me hablo de ti, solo me decía que tenia una hermana con la que no se llevaba bien pero de allí mas no pasaba…pero desde que los conocí vi a la verdadera Yumi – o.o el se dio cuenta de que clase de niña es? O.o – y pues me molesto muchísimo su actitud y mas la de sus padres – me mira – yo comprendo que te hayas ido ya varias veces de tu casa, porque a mi… mi padre igual me compara con mi hermano mayor y es muy feo que te lo hagan por eso me moleste con Yumi en varias ocasiones, al igual que sus celoso no los soporto…

- Bueno… - me siento a su lado – Yumi es así, y no la vas a cambiar aunque todos podemos hacerlo…nos cuesta mucho mas que a otros…pero de poder se puede – le sonrío - vamos ella podrá ser así, pero a mi no me afecta en nada lo que ellos me hacen…

- Es que es horrible que te recalquen las cosas

- Lo se u.u – bajo mi mirada – pero así es la vida, no puedo cambiar la familia que me toco tener – en eso siento una mano sobre la mía o/o volteo a ver toda sonrojada

- Tus padres no tiene el derecho de hacerte eso, y tu hermana menos que menos ¿Sabes? No me gustaría que fueras como ella, siendo así eres única…y eso no se cambia por nada ni por nadie ni mucho menos se copia… - ahí no Waka no lo mires mas, esta allí dándote aliento, ahí Destino . ¿Si me amas? Ayúdame ;O; antes de que comenta una locura

- Bueno…gracias… - me suelto de sus manos / que vergüenza – creo que iré arriba, debo… - me choco con una silla ;O;

- Waka…

- Estoy bien ^^UU – me voy arriba a las apurada….

Llego a la habitación y suena el despertador, yo me meto a la cama como si la nada. Haciéndome la dormida, mientras que Hiko se levanta con sus ánimos de siempre, así nos levantamos para alistarnos he irnos al colegio.

-Horas más tarde-

Llegamos al colegio, me comía la vergüenza al menos Ruki se había ido…ahí soné tan estupida que ya no me podía comer mas la vergüenza.

Durante el día no lo he visto, espero que no haya tenido problemas con mi hermana

POV RUKI

- eres un inmaduro – y allí estuvo, fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso

- sabes que?

- No que!

- Ya me canse de tus chiquilinadas y de todo lo tuyo, pensé que ibas cambiar pero no lo has hecho y esto me enferma…solo por hacer una obra de bien estoy herrado

- Si! Por que tienes que llevar a mi estupida hermana a la casa?

- Ja! Resulta que no puedo ayudar a los demás…sabes esto es el colmo…se acabo

- Disculpa…tu estas terminado conmigo

- Si! Y que te quede bien claro! Hagas lo que hagas a partir de ahora ya no es mi responsabilidad –

Y ahí seguía diciéndome mas cosas, yo ni caso le hacia. Que se creía que no puedo hacer nada ahora, . nunca debí meterme con ella nunca en mi vida, u.u espero que la iguana este me daría una manito la verdad…la necesito u.u

Camino hasta un jardín del colegio, sentándome quería reflexionara de todo…

FIN POV RUKI

Estábamos en receso, yo notaba algo muy raro…¬¬ algo esta pasando y no pienso ser la ultima en enterarme…

- bien ya me van a decir, que les pasa a ustedes? Que están tanta risita? ¬¬

- bueno Waka. No te pongas así mujer ^^UU – me decía Hiko

- ¬¬ así? como?

- u.u así de enojada

- . es que no me quieren decir que paso…

- Bueno dile tu Thera

- O.o yo, ¬¬ por que no tu Hiko?

- ¬¬ porque yo no quiero .

- Maldita sea! - decía Rei – bien si no le dicen, le diré yo ¬¬

- O.o esta bien hablare yo por mi, y luego Thera por ella - la miro – bien anoche Uruha me invito a bailar y pues no le negué el baile…etto y una cosa llega a la otra u/u y…

- O.o Hiko! Uruha y tu… o.o

- Si / ya no lo digas, se que dije que ese bicho de m*** no me iba a picar ¬/¬ pues ya lo consiguió u/u

- WTF? O_O – decía ya de la impresión resulta que ahora Thera y yo, somos las únicas soltaras del grupo – Esto es el colmo!

- O_O - me miraron las tres

- O.o disculpen chicas ^^ UU – las miro - la verdad no me lo esperaba esto…u.u pero ^^ te felicito Hiko

Bien esa fiesta fue de locos ¬¬ ellas se enamoraron u.u yo ya sabia que Uruha y Hiko había algo ¬¬

O sea solo mírenlos como se tratan para darse cuenta de eso u.u yo por mientras me enamore, pero del equivocado, creo que debería buscar en otro lado…y dejar ese sentimiento tonto de lado.

Pero estoy feliz por ellas, solo que yo…estoy sola u.u las chicas se fueron con sus parejas y Thera tenia practica en la sala de música, pero esta bien al menos ya cada quien esta feliz ¿No?

Camino por los jardines del colegio, estaba realmente aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer, así que me siento en el pasto debajo de un árbol, al menos aquí estaré bien u.u solo por un rato hasta que pase el receso.

- ¿Por qué soy tan estupida? – me decía – es decir quien me manda a enamorarme así – escondía mi rostro entre mis rodillas – nunca debí hacerle caso a esa revista nunca debí enamorarme de un imposible

POV RUKI

Escuche que alguien llegaba a mi lugar secreto, así que decidí irme…pero cuando vi que era Waka quise ir a saludarla, pero…la vi algo triste y no te algo de nostalgia…pero lo que mas me impacto fue lo que de su boca salio

- soy una estupida…me enamore de el… - ¿Ella esta enamorada? Pero eso no es malo ¿o si? – por que tuve que ser el…por que no fue un vecino, un amigo, un compañero de colegio…pero no tuvo que ser el…- noto que se tapa el rostro, me parte el alma verla llorar…ese hijo de p*** de seguro no se da cuenta de nada…Waka es muy especial - ¿Por qué me enamore de…el? – empezó a sollozar, esto me partía el alma…ese tipo no valora sus sentimientos, que idiota….– Ruki….- escuche mi nombre, ¿Se abra dado cuenta que estoy aquí? Me acerco a ella pero… - el es mi cuñado…no me pude enamorar de el – me quede quieto y en shock no podía creerlo, el estupido que la lastima, ¿Soy yo? O.o el hijo de p*** que nunca se dio cuenta ¿Soy yo? Ella le pasa lo mismo que a mi o.o

- Waka… - ella se voltea y me mira muy apenada, ahí me di cuenta ella le pasa algo conmigo

- Ruki…etto…yo…

- Dime ¿soy yo el que te causa ese dolor? Dime a caso ¿Soy yo el estupido que no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos?

FIN POV RUKI

- Ruki – el se dio cuenta, soy mas estupida…- olvídalo – es mejor así – olvida lo que dije, no es nada

- Pero…como que nada? Waka

- Ya! – lo miro – olvídalo! – le grite – tu estas con mi hermana y punto

- Waka, tu no entiendes…

- No me digas mas, quieres? Solo olvídalo, soy una estupida en esto nunca debí haberme fijado en ti, me odio! – me hecho a correr de allí bien lejos

¿Miedo? Si! ¿Vergüenza? También, no quería nada solo correr irme lejos…soy una estupida…nunca debí fijarme en el, nunca debí gritar lo que me pasa así de la nada…me odio…me odio…

Llego a un parque, mire a mi alrededor…me fui del colegio…es que? No podía volver…me consume la vergüenza, me le declare casi a gritos. Lo peor es que ahora sabe la verdad, quede como la niña más torpe del mundo. Me siento en la banca…esperando a que todo pase y que esta pesadilla acabe.

POV RUKI

La vi irse, quise alcanzarla pero me sostuvieron la mano, al darme vuelta vi a Reita junto a Hiko…yo no comprendía nada…

- Hiko, anda por Waka…

- Si – y así ella se va tras Waka, mientras Reita se queda allí. ¿A caso, ya lo sabían?

- Reita….

- Ruki, lo que escuchaste…es la verdad

- Pero, a caso ¿Tu lo sabias?

- Si, lo sabia hace unos dos días no mas… - me suelta y yo lo miro atento – pero fue accidente saberlo, escúchame ahora muy bien Ruki…te conozco desde casi 3 años no mas…solo te pido una cosa…aléjate de Waka

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Estas loco! ¡¿Por qué?

- Porque Waka es especial, y no quiero que tu la lastimes mas de lo que esta. Se que tu intención nunca fue hacerle daño…pero no quiero que la lastimes ahora que sabes sus sentimientos, solo te lo pido…aléjate de ella...

- Pero…

- Ruki es por su bien…la pondrás peor…

- Reita…es que ella no me dejo explicarle nada

- O.o ¿a que te refieres?

- A que yo con su hermana termine hace un rato antes de que ella viniera, aquí a los jardines

- Pero… ¿En serio?

- Si no te estoy mintiendo, yo termine con su hermana…

- Pero…y ahora ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

- No lo se, esto es muy confuso Reita…Waka me cae bien…pero – que le digo? - …como una amiga… - como soy tan baka ¬¬

- Bien! si es así – el se me acerca y me mira – aléjate de Waka, para siempre, es mejor que ella encuentre a esa persona especial en vez de clavarse con una sola – y se va dejándome solo….¿por que me dice eso?

Yo la veo como una amiga, es decir ella es buena, tiene gran carácter…es decir es muy…o.o Ruki que cosas piensas u/u no puedes pensar esas cosas solo por que ella se te declaro u/u soy tan idiota

FIN POV RUKI

Todo me pasa a mi, y si esto me paso por pasarme es por que Ruki no es para mi…duele decirlo pero…así es, RUKI NO ES PARA MI

En eso llega Hiko y me lleva a la casa, lo menos que quería era mas problemas…tengo mucho enojo. Así que al llegar le digo a Hiko que iré a la cama, que no me sentía bien. Me dirigí a la misma recostándome, solo llore como nunca, es decir soy una cobarde por que no le dije nada solo me fui…creo que es lo mejor quizás yo ha el no le intereso

POV HIKO

Después de llegar, tenia mucha bronca yo que había tenido el mejor momento y mi amiga estaba mal. Fui una egoísta u.u

- Hiko – me decía Reita

- Discúlpame estaba en otro lugar

- Lo se, es que, no puedo creer esto

- Ni yo Reita, ni yo…es decir – lo miro – ella estaba mal muy mal cuando la vi

- Ruki no esta bien que digamos

- O.o vaya, ¬¬ pues ahora lo sabe todo, seguro ira con el cuento ¬¬

- No!

- O.o ¿No?

- Claro que no! El me dijo que a Waka la veía como una amiga, pero yo le dije que se aleje de ella…

- Pues…hiciste bien, es mejor así, no quiero que Waka sufra mas por el, soy una tonta…

- No digas eso…tu eres una gran amiga…

- Gracias hermano, ¬¬ una que haces bien u.u

- Oye! ¬¬ - me mira – u.u pero al menos ya no lo vera en la casa de sus padres

- O.o ¿Por qué?

- Pues…el termino con su hermana pero esto fue antes de que todo esto pasara

- Uh! Pobre Waka, bueno al menos…ya no lo vera….

FIN POV HIKO

Lloraba en silencio, iba a bajar por un vaso de agua…y escucho todo…así que tenia razón, yo solo soy una amiga para el, Ruki nunca me vera con los ojos que veía a mi hermana. Subo arriba de nuevo y me acuesto, creo que debo aceptar la realidad, me enamore de un IMPOSIBLE. Me muerdo los labios bien fuerte, creo que me hice sangrar…pero ya no me importaba nada…solo quiero llorar y llorar…de a poco me voy quedando dormida…


	7. DIA SIETE

**_DIA SIETE: ¡Genial! Se ha dado cuento, ahora debes hacer esto…evítalo y rompe todo contacto con el, sale con tus amigas…ve de compras has una vida normal como siempre hasta que el se de cuenta que vos ya no te interesa. Y si eso no funciona pues fíjate en otra persona así te olvidas de el._**

Yo me levante de esta pesadilla, vi que la almohada donde estaba, tenia sangre seguro fueron mis labios que sin querer me corte de tan fuerte que los apreté…soy tan estupida…tengo ganas de llorar no mas, creo que hoy no iré al colegio. No me siento del mejor humor posible, quizás el no es para mi…pero por que m*** el DESTINO hijo de p**** me lo pone siempre en el camino ha caso ¿Le gusta verme sufrir? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer este sufrir?

- Ruki – dije en un susurro, vi que Hiko no estaba en su cama, de seguro esta abajo con Reita. Me levanto de allí y voy a vestirme, no tenía muchas ganas así que solo me pegue una ducha rápida y algo de ropa con un poco de maquillaje y baje.

- Waka…Hola n_n – allí estaba Reita, el siempre se ha preocupado por mi, es decir el a estado conmigo cuando Hiko no estaba en casa después de que yo sufría las indirectas de mis padres, el estaba allí dando aliento hasta que llegara mi amiga

- Hola… - no dije con muchos ánimos. Pero el me miro y luego se acerco a mi.

- Waka…tu labio ¿Qué te paso? – esquive su mirada, lo ultimo que quería es que me digan algo, me tape la boca.

- No es nada Reita – pero era tarde Mama Hiko ya me lo había visto

- ¡Waka! ¡y esta herida?

- Les dije, no es nada solo me corte el labio…estaba seco es todo – lo menos que quería era enojarme así, pero no quiero hablar de eso por el momento…se que quieren ayudarme pero fue doloroso escuchar eso…

FLASHBACK

- Dime ¿soy yo el que te causa ese dolor? Dime a caso ¿Soy yo el estupido que no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos?

- Ruki – el se dio cuenta, soy mas estupida…- olvídalo – es mejor así – olvida lo que dije, no es nada

- Pero…como que nada? Waka

- Ya! – lo miro – olvídalo! – le grite – tu estas con mi hermana y punto

- Waka, tu no entiendes…

- No me digas mas, quieres? Solo olvídalo, soy una estupida en esto nunca debí haberme fijado en ti, me odio! – me hecho a correr de allí bien lejos

FIN FLASH BACK

- chicos les pido que no me pregunten mas, puede ser?

- Waka…- suspira – esta bien, Reita toma tu café rápido debemos ir al colegio…y tu Waka sientes ánimos de ir?

- Etto…Hiko…yo – agache mi mirada y negué con mi cabeza

- Entiendo…bien te traeré la tarea, y de eso no te preocupes… - ella se levanta para ir a dejar lo que ensucio

- Waka…

- Si, dime Reita-Chan – lo mire

- Pues…bueno – estaba nervioso? Es raro eso – pues hoy no tendré ensayo con la banda y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos a todos al cine irán Hiko, Rei, Thera, Aoi, Uruha y yo ¿Qué dices? Creo que seria bueno que te despejes – escuche bien, no lo nombro a el… ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Pues…no se preocupen…vayan ustedes… - Hiko llega de la cocina

- Vamos Wakita será divertido…estaremos todos juntos como amigos n_n

- Bueno yo – le vi sus caras y creo que seria bueno ir ^^ - esta bien iré

- ¡Bien! Así que cuando vengamos del colegio estate lista, así vamos

- Hai! ^^

Estaba algo feliz, creo que esta salida me ira muy bien. Luego de un rato los chicos se fueron y yo decidí ir a ponerme algo en mi herida. Creo que lo mejor será buscar otro lado o olvidarme del amor? Pero creo que mejor lo primero, aunque pensándolo bien…Reita se preocupa mucho por mi…quizás…Waka . deja de pensar así.

POV RUKI

Estaba en mi casa, mis padres salieron a trabajar como de costumbre…se preguntaran ¿Por qué estoy en mi casa? Y mas ¿Por qué falte al colegio? Pues…no quiero ir al colegio solo quiero estar en mi casa, aislarme del mundo, Waka no me dio oportunidad ha que le explique las cosas…soy tan idiota…la hice sufrir…creo que nunca merecí su amor, es decir yo le gusto? Eso es increíble, yo solo la veo como una amiga pero con algo mas, creo que ni yo me entiendo…siempre me molesto que su familia fuera así con ella, y muchas veces me sentí identificado con ella…

- Hola hermano – llega mi hermano mayor Kenji

- ¿eh? Hola… - decía no muy animado viendo aun la televisión

- O.o ¿no fuiste al colegio?

- ¬¬ y eso ¿Qué te importa? – seguía mirando la TV

- ¬¬ si me importa, la educación es importante…puedes llegar a ser un gran profesional como yo… n_n - ¿profesional? por favor….déjame de hinchar las p*** ¬¬ me levanto del sofá

- ¿sabes? Me has echado a perder el día….

- O.o – siento que me mira mientras yo subo las escaleras – pues Yumi no esta muy concentrada hoy en la clase de Arte ¬¬ seguro fue tu culpa ¿Qué le hiciste? – y a este que mierda le importa? Yo hago lo que se me de la gana que me tiene que andar mangoneando – pues si tanto te preocupa, quédate con ella!

- ¬¬ no me hables así, pendejo de m****

- Te hablo como se me da la gana de hablarte – lo miro – además que te importa lo de mi vida! Si vos eres perfecto, déjame a mi en mi mundo "PERFECTO" – y así me voy a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y con llave. Recostándome en mi cama, y tome mi cuaderno comenzando a escribir algunas frases…siempre hago esto y de la nada llega a salir una canción…mi único mundo es este y este que vivo es perfecto…

FIN POV RUKI

- HORAS MÁS TARDE -

Los chicos habían llegado y yo estaba mas que lista. Todos estaba allí con sus parejas menos Thera, Reita y yo, caminamos por las calles de Tokio, todo era tan tranquilo creo que me hizo bien salir un poco…Hiko amaba molestar a Uruha ¿Quién lo diría? La ruda con el mujeriego, bueno u.u aunque ahora es mas esclavo de Hiko XD y Rei con Aoi estaba muy bien eran tal para cual.

Llegamos al mismo y no tardo mucho, ya estábamos dentro de la sala viendo la película…las pociones eran Rei, Aoi, Thera, Reita, Yo ^^, Hiko y Uruha.

En una parte todos nos asustamos, así que yo sin querer le toque la mano a Reita u/u admito me puse colorada, es que el me dice que no preocupe que esta bien pero yo no podía parar de disculparme en lo bajito, por que la gente pesada de allí me callo por el grito que pegue ¬¬

POV RUKI

Mi hermano estaba en su habitación, así que yo salí de allí y me fui de la casa, si en esto me parezco a Waka, irme cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Espero que Reita, Uruha o Aoi me den una mano…llegue a la casa de Aoi, pero no había nadie…fui a la de Uruha pero nada ¿Dónde se metieron todos? Ò.Ó

Así que tenia que ir a la casa de la iguanita u.u no me quedaba de otra

FIN POV RUKI

Después de la película, Aoi y Rei se fueron a…mmm, no nos dijeron ¬¬ pero seguro esos dos ya están re casados u.u andan siempre juntos XD

Thera fue acompaña por Hiko y Uruha a su casa, así que yo me regrese con Reita u/u bien primero no controlo mi vergüenza en el cine, y ahora esto…a caso ¿Con Reita? u.u Waka deja de pensar locuras quieres /

- Dime – me decía Reita

- Si que sucede…

- Pues…se que no quieres hablar del tema…pero…bueno no invitamos a Ruki para que tu no lo veas, discúlpanos – o.o lo sabia ¬¬ era por algo u.u

- No te preocupes, pero fueron muy cruel con el – llegando a la casa

- Lo se, pero el te hará daño Waka

- Reita…- el me mira – yo me olvidare de el…no se preocupen por eso u.u yo…se que el me ve como una amiga, escuche como Hiko y tu hablaron anoche de eso, pero esta bien – agacho mi mirada y apretando mis puños – soy una tonta, le hice caso a tonterías de mi hermana…quien lo diría? Yo Waka ¿Enamorada? – lo miro, noto que de mis ojos salen lagrimas…lo se, aun no lo supero pero debo hacerlo – pero aun así lo olvidare…

- Waka…- el se acerca a mi y seca mis lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos – el no te merece, se que es mi amigo…pero el no merece tus lagrimas….

POV RUKI

Llego a la casa y vi que tampoco nadie había, luego oí voces que llegaban pero al ver a Reita camine pero me detuve al instante al ver a Waka con el…y mas lo que escuche después…así que me plantaron por eso, pues….esta bien, la vi llorar y por mi culpa, soy todo un idiota y Reita tiene razón ella no me merece, soy un insensible

- Tu deberías pensar en otra persona – Reita la miraba, pero que ven mis ojos están muy cerca, o.o no demasiado de lo normal….

- Reita…- ahí no están muy cerca "Waka no" aun mas cerca "Waka no…" por que no quiero que la bese? "Waka, evítalo" demasiado cerca

- ¡Waka, no! – grite y ambos voltearon

- Ruki – me mira Reita, ¿Por qué le grite así?

- Disculpen, creo que llegue en mal momento – y me voy caminado, escuchaba a lo lejos ya que me eche a correr. Quería estar solo…por que me molesto ver a Reita con Waka, si ella es solo una ¿amiga? O quizás eso creí…corrí hasta mas no poder llegue al casa abandonada donde solemos ensayar, y entro...al ingresar comienzo a patear todo de la ¿Bronca? De la ¿Ira? No lo se, solo quería tirar todo, me tiro al sofá de allí y comienzo a gritar fuerte…no se en que momento me quede dormido en ese lugar, creo que sentí algo recorrer mi mejilla, y no era sudor, ya que mis ojos estaban igual.

FIN POV RUKI

Lo vi irse, y Reita me iba a besar, ahora si no entiendo nada…por que se fue así? Hice algo de malo? Soy tan idiota. Solo me meto dentro de la casa, y a la habitación… ¿Por qué Reita hizo eso? Y ¿Por qué yo no lo detuve? A caso ¿me gusta Reita? no es mucho, nunca debí haber salido de la casa, soy una idiota. Creo que cometí la locura de mi vida de llamar a Waka AMIGA, ¡Mierda! cuantas veces me podré equivocar en mi vida.

POV REITA

Ella me gusta, ¡Dios! Soy tan enfermo, la iba a besar luego de todo lo que paso, creo que no me va a perdonar por esto que le hice, porque se fue arriba tan rápido que ni la vi…soy la peor mugre del mundo…pero ella me importa mucho. Y Ruki solo la hace sufrir. Waka…permíteme amarte…yo que aleja a Ruki para que no este contigo, por que se que a su lado no serás feliz...es lo mejor el no te merece no te valora en cambio yo...estoy aquí SIEMPRE.


	8. DIA OCHO

_**DIA OCHO: Puede surgir que ese chico de tus sueños se llegue a enamorar de ti, ¿Es eso posible? Puede ser en muchos casos, pero si eso llegara a pasar trata de que no se de cuenta de ello…el no es para ti quizás debes buscar otros horizontes.**_

Ya era algo de día, así me levante de la cama y vi que Hiko no estaba…seguro esta con Reita como siempre abajo. Siento que ayer no hice nada, es decir ¿no lo detuve? Y luego llega Ruki, parecía algo ¿Enojado? Será a caso que le molesto que sus amigos no lo llevaran, la verdad por mas que lo niegue aun me gusta y me preocupo por el, pero Reita…tiene razón el no me merece, quizás debe estar con alguien y buscar en otro lugar. El ayer, ahora que lo recuerdo

- el me quiso – me toco mis labios - besar – no puede ser eso, a caso ¿Le gustare a Reita? ¿Por qué yo no lo detuve? Como no lo hice. A caso ¿El me gustara también? No lo creo…

Luego de cambiarme y alistarme, abro la puerta de la habitación y veo a Reita allí, esperando en la puerta de su habitación, yo lo miro creo que esta algo ¿Triste? Creo que no debí meterme así a la casa anoche, debí hablar con el u.u

- Hola – me dice

- Hola – se hace un silencio, el me mira creo que quiere decirme algo

- Waka

- S…s…si

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención acercarme a ti sin tu permiso, en serio lo siento

- NTP Reita, esta bien creo que yo igual estuve mal, no debí irme así de la nada – se me acerca

- Esta bien, descuida…bueno – otro silencio y el estaba cerca mío, en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero había algo raro…algo no encajaba allí

- Reita, creo que mejor iré abajo con Hiko – me dispongo a irme

- Pero ella no esta – me volteó a verlo

- ¿Cómo que no esta? ¿y adonde se fue?

- Pues estaba donde Uruha anoche…así que no llego aun

- u.u ya veo

- bueno iré abajo los chicos llegaron, si quieres baja a desayuna

- ¡Hai! ^^

¡Ah si! O.o Hiko en la casa de Uruha ¬¬ me huele mal u.u bueno espero que allí todo este bien n.n

Bajo junto con Reita y allí estaba Aoi, al rato que yo entre a la cocina llego Hiko a mi lado, algo ¿Enojada? Me dijo que no digiera nada y que solo me quedara callada, o.o yo no entiendo que les pasa a todos ò.ó

- ¡Pero que m**** dices Uruha! – grita fuerte Reita, yo iba a salir, pero Hiko me detiene

- Pero Hiko…

- Waka, ya te lo dije no vayas…

- Si es lo que oíste Reita, allí estaba Ruki – Ruki…o.o – y todas las cosas rotas inclusive tu preciado bajo

- Ese enano de m***! ¿y tú no le dijiste nada?

- Es que no que no tenia tiempo de decirle nada, porque se fue así de la nada…pero lo que si, se veía muy molesto

- Para mi, que se molesto porque lo dejamos de lado anoche – dijo Uruha, espiaba de la cocina y vi como Reita se sentaba en el sofá y agarraba su cabeza, estaba muy enojado pero… ¿Por qué Ruki hizo semejante atrocidad? A caso ¿se molesto por que no fue con nosotros? O ¿será algo más?

- Ya se.. – dije en susurro

- O.o sabes que Waka?

- ¿eh? ^^UU nada ntp Hiko

No pueden culpar a Ruki, lo se rompió el bajo de Reita…pero el esta molesto no es por otra cosa mas, aunque como dije ya lo se…el anoche cuando nos vio estaba enojado. Aunque todos aquí no quieran que yo lo vea, y que solo me aleje de el, no lo hare…el tiene que tener un motivo por el cual hizo eso, conociendo a los chicos no le darán ninguna oportunidad, mejor será que vaya a hablar con el. Es preferible arreglar las cosas hablando que a los golpes como de seguro harán los demás.

Así que me voy de allí, escuchaba como Hiko me preguntaba a donde iba, yo no les diré si es mi culpa, es lo que llegue a comprender, todos se alejaron de el por mi culpa porque no quieren que lo vea así evito que me ¿Siga doliendo? Pues no es así, si me impiden verlo para que no sufra me harán sufrir mas porque es mi culpa que todos se alejaran de el, debo arreglar yo mis problemas con Ruki, quizás es verdad debí esperar a que el me explicara las cosas, que solo quiere ser mi amigo y nada mas…pero parecía molesto anoche porque…me detengo un momento…será a caso que le molesto que no lo tomaran en cuenta o quizás se molesto por que vio que Reita estaba a punto de besarme? No creo que sea la segunda, es decir el me ve como amiga solamente.

Sigo caminado y llego a donde me lleva el viento, el parque central de Tokio, estoy segura que el debe estar aquí, no pregunten el por que? Porque no lo se. Entrando al lugar, miro a todos lados buscándolo. Espero este bien…me siento culpable de que lo dejaran solo.

POV REITA

La vi irse, y aunque Aoi como Uruha no sepan nada, Hiko y yo sabemos a donde habrá ido. No se que gana con eso, el no le conviene en lo absoluto. El la hará sufrir más ¿Por qué no lo comprende?

FIN POV REITA

POV RUKI

¿Estuvo mal lo que hice? Si, es que cuando destruía ese bajo, era como si mi bronca aumentara…me dio mucha cólera verlo a mi amigo a punto de besarla, se que comprendí las cosas y tarde pero Waka me interesa mucho, aunque seguro soy hombre muerto de seguro Reita no me va a perdonar que destruí su preciado bajo…pero ¿Saben que? No me importa nada el se lo merece, quizás nunca debí haberle dicho que a ella la veía como una AMIGA seguro el se lo dijo, es la segunda vez que Reita me quiere sacara una chica, la primera vez fue cuando yo ingrese al instituto me gustaba una chica y da la casualidad que a el justo también, y ahora resulta que comprendo lo que me pasa con Waka llega Reita y me vuelve ha hacer la misma jugada, soy tan estupido me odio con todo mi ser…nunca debí haberle dicho o ni siquiera nombrado a Waka, quizás si no lo hacia, a el no le interesara ella, aunque se que el la conoce desde hace mucho pero para mi es como que la historia vuelve a repetirse y eso no quiero, entonces aquí estoy sentado en la banca del parque central de Tokio, esperando y reflexionando de todo. Me siento tan idiota.

- Ruki… - escuche una voz, me doy media vuelta y la veo

- Waka…

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – solo me quedo callado, sabia de que me hablaba pero no quería decir el motivos – Ruki… - se sienta a mi lado - ¿Por qué? – odio cuando me mira así

- No lo se Waka – mentí – no se el por que

- Dime…es a caso ¿Por qué no fuiste anoche con nosotros? ¿Es por que te dejaron de lado? O quizás ¿Te molesto algo más? – ¿Cómo sabrá que estoy molesto?

- Waka es algo que no es tu asunto… - ¿Sueno serio? Lo se… Ruki deja de meter la pata hasta el fondo

- Se que no es mi asunto – se para y se pone enfrente mío, nunca nadie me había hecho eso - ¡Sabes por que m*** vengo acá? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Lo sabes? – la miro esta enojada conmigo – no lo sabes de seguro, pues tu aun me importas y mucho por eso vine a buscarte, porque no quiero dejar las cosas así… - ¿Aun lo importo? – solo vine hasta aquí para ofrecerte mi amistad y que no te alejes de ellos solo por que Reita te lo pide, no lo hagas – veo su rostro esta por llorar, no ¡Por favor! – solo…no te alejes de ellos, yo veré como superar las cosas pero…de ellos no te alejes yo estará bien lo prometo – ya no soporto mas, me levanto

- Waka, deja de decir esas cosas….

- Ruki…

- Se que no debo alejarme, pero ellos se alejaron de mi…se que esta muy mal…pero el punto es que anoche si me moleste y no es por ellos… - miro a otro lado

- ¿Es por mí?

- Waka…pues – la miro – bueno es que

- ¡Waka! ¡Ruki! – era Thera

FIN POV RUKI

¬¬ Ruki me iba a decir algo, y esta metida llega u.u por que pasan estas cosas así, Destino eres de lo peor .

Thera llega junto con los demás, ahí no en que lío metí a Ruki, no quiero que le hagan nada…se que no fue su intención…

- ¡Tu! – es Reita, . ahí no! No le hagas nada - ¿Por qué m**** rompiste mi bajo?

- Bueno…

- ¡No fue su culpa! – todos me miraron hasta Ruki – el me lo explico todo y no fue su culpa – miro a Reita – podemos hablar de esto mas tranquilos en otro lugar…pero sin llegar a los extremos ¿Por favor? – Reita suspira

- Esta bien, vayamos a lo que queda de la casa abandonada, esta mas cerca que todo lo de aquí… - el resto se iba alejando y yo iba con ellos pero alguien me tomo de la mano

- ¿Por qué?

- O.o etto…no quería que te haga nada, conozco a Reita es capas de llegar a los extremos si no lo detienes…vamos debemos ir a solucionar esto

- Esta bien – y vamos con los demás

No quería que le hagan daño, el muchas veces me ha defendido ¿Por qué yo no?, mientras los demás van un poco mas alejados de nosotros yo solo ruego por que Reita no le haga nada T.T

Llegando a la casa vemos el desorden que hizo Ruki, la verdad estaba muy molesto Aoi nos pido disculpas por todo, pero eso no es lo importante sino que no pase a mayores esto

- Bien ¡Habla! ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

- Pues – el los mira – estaba molesto

- Pero ese no es el motivo para hacer semejante estupidez Ruki – le dice Uruha

- Lo se…y disculpen se que con eso no recuperare nada pero prometo reponer las cosas…además ayer estaba demasiado molesto por un motivo

- ¡Ah si! ¿y cual es? – decía Reita

- Pues…problemas en mi casa es todo, anoche buscaba consuelo en alguna casa pero no había nadie todos se habían ido, se que el motivo es muy simple creo que todos lo saben, para eso están aquí…bien pero el punto es que estaba molesto pero recompensare lo dañado – yo no quería meterme, solo con las chicas estábamos de testigos allí pero

- Vamos, son instrumentos que es mas importante una amistad o los instrumentos que se rompen

- Hiko tiene razón – vi a Rei reaccionar – es solo un bajo dos guitarras batería y demás objetos que se recuperan con solo comprarlos pero la amistad vale mas que eso

- No me digan que por un simple bajo y esas cosas perderán una amistad que construyeron – Aoi, Uruha y Reita negaban a la pregunta de Thera

- Entonces? Vamos chicos! Se puede recompensar eso pero la amistad nunca…

- Esta bien, en eso tiene mucha razón – dijo Aoi

- Pues aunque eso vale mucho dinero ¬¬ - Hiko le da su mirada asesina que da miedo - ._. Etto pero se puede recuperar y la amistad es primero ^^UU

- ¿Y tú Reita?

- Esta bien Waka, tiene razón chicas…se podrá recuperar…

- ¡Bien asunto arreglado!

Bueno al final todo se soluciono, nos quedamos allí mientras conversamos yo quise salirme un rato, esta la noche tranquila no había ni frío ni calor, miraba el cielo…muy entretenida, quizás así es lo mejor…no quiero que nadie este mal…ni mucho menos ellos dos

- La noche es hermosa – miro

- Etto…si, esta hermosa – mirándolo – Ruki etto que me ibas a decir antes de que los demás lleguen?

- u/u etto nada, lo que escuchaste – miro para otro lado estaba ¿Avergonzado?

- Vamos dime…

- Bueno pues – me mira – la verdad…bueno

- Waka - ¬¬ maldigo a Hiko por llegar justo en el peor momento

- u.u bueno creo que mejor me voy - y así se mete adentro de la casa ¬¬ Hiko eres una metida como Thera .

- o.o interrumpí algo

- ¬¬ ¿Qué crees tu?

- u.u gomen es que ya debemos irnos se nos hace de noche

- esta bien u.u vamos…

- Waka

- ¿Si?

- ¿aun te gusta?

- Bueno…si, pero ntp ya se me pasara ^^ - suspira

- Como digas, mejor vamos

- ¡Hai!

Y así regresamos a la casa, wow que día al menos todo solucionado con estos pero . yo quería saber que me iba a decir Ruki . maldita Hiko interrumpe momentos.

POV RUKI

Estuve apunto de decirle primero llega Thera y ahora Hiko interrumpe todo u.u mejor se lo digo mañana si mañana se lo diré y este quien este se lo diré…espero que lo que ella siente hacia mi no se haya desvanecido

FIN POV RUKI


	9. DIA NUEVE

_**DIA NUEVE: Ya nos estamos acercando al final, bien hasta la hora has hecho todo como debía ser, tus sentimientos deben haber cambiado y ya pertenecer a otra persona ¡Muy bien! Solo date esa oportunidad con ella, mientras olvidas por completo a tu chico adorado.**_

* * *

POV REITA

Como hoy no habría clases debo tener mi oportunidad justa para aprovechar…Waka despertara dentro de poco, hoy la invitare a salir así me le declaro es muy feo lo que hago pero Ruki siempre es el y yo ¿Qué? Nada…pues quiero estar con Waka, así que no perderé mas oportunidad alguna. Escucho un ruido, seguro es ella será mejor decirle ahora, veo como baja así que yo la miro y le sonrío

- ¡Buenos días!

- O.o Hola Reita n.n

- Waka – me levanto

- Si, dime

- Pues… ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

- Etto…no ¿Por qué?

- Pues me preguntaba si…te gustaría salir un rato – ella me mira, creo que la noto indecisa

- Etto… ¿Eh? ¿Solo nosotros dos?

- Si n.n – la miro - ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta eso?

- Bueno…no –suspira – esta bien saldremos n.n

Ya no podía ser mas feliz, ella acepto esto esta saliendo, tal cual lo planeé. Se escucha el timbre, u.u quien interrumpe ahora. Voy hacia la misma y abro o.o

- Aoi ¿Por qué tan temprano?

- ¬¬ sabes que no hay horarios u.u en fin te tengo una noticia ^^

- O.o en serio

- ¡Hai! n.n

- Bueno vamos a mi habitación – así subimos viendo que Waka se acomoda en el sillón, espero que sea importante lo que este pendejo quiere decirme ¬¬ llegamos - ¿y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante?

- ¬¬ bueno, bueno…baja tus humos desnaringado que no te diré nada u.u

- ¬¬ OK, ya escúpelo – nos sentamos en la cama

- Bien, anoche me llamo una productora de Tokio y dijo que le gusto el demo que le mandamos, entonces nos propuso viajar a otro lugar de Tokio para filmar el video de nuestra single n.n – o.o WTF? Wow es la oportunidad de nuestra vida, al fin seremos famosos y reconocidos, *o* - es genial ¿No?

- ¡Si! Es genial

No podría estar mas feliz, ya nada mas importaba iría a grabar un demo otro lugar así seremos reconocidos *o* esto es grandioso debo decírselo a los demás *w*

FIN POV REITA

Estaba pasando los canales, hasta que sea mas tarde para salir con Reita, bien Waka estas súper nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué? Es decir Reita…puede ser que yo le guste u/u y bueno quizás sea lo mejor así, es mejor ¿No? Es decir Reita me conoce mas, sabe todo de mi creo que después de todo Reita no es una mala elección.

Veo que baja super emocionado o.o ¿Qué paso?

- Waka no te imaginas que paso

- ¬¬ si no me dicen, pues claro que no sabre ò.ó

- ._. Cierto bueno lo que sucede es que, una productora nos va dejar grabar un video fuera de Tokio así luego lo trasmiten en TV y poder ser al fin conocidos no es grandioso – o.o etto… se van a ir

- Si…es grandioso ^^

- n.n lo se, estamos que no podemos de la felicidad

- Si, asi que mañana viajaremos ^^

- O.o en serio Aoi? *w* es grandioso – ma…m…mañana ;O; pero…eso significa que irán todos. Hasta R – Ruki

- O.o – me miran- ¿Qué dijiste de Ruki? – me dijo algo enojado Reita

- Pues…seguro el también irán ¿No? Es decir, es parte de la banda

- ¡Ah! Si el ira, además ira Yune nuestro nuevo batería asi que ya estaríamos…bueno iré a donde Rei a darle la noticia y Uruha ya sabe asi que, solo debo hablarle ahora a Ruki, asi que Adiós – y asi se va

- ¡Ash! – se tira a mi lado en el sofá

- Reita – me mira – aun sigues enojado con el verdad… ¿No?

- Pues – suspira – un bajo no salio gratis, pague mucho por el para que venga este y me lo haga m*** en un rato

- ¡Reita!

- Es la verdad, un bajo cuesta mucho

- ¡Reita! eres muy egoísta… - el me mira, lo se nunca le grite pero me molesta que haga eso – se nota que Ruki es tu amigo…

- Pues el me roba todo lo que yo quiero, siempre es asi

- Reita… - lo miro

- No Waka no lo defiendas mas! Ese p**** siempre hace eso, es un inmaduro siempre hace eso…consigue todo lo que quiere hasta el amor tuyo lo tiene cosa que yo no puedo detener – WTF? Reita gusta de mi? O.o –

- Re..i – no pude mas, sentí sus labios haciendo contacto con los míos pero que hace? ¿Por qué m*** no me muevo? Waka . muévete de allí…pero…correspondo, luego de un momento nos separamos - Re…Reita

- Waka – me mira – tu eres con la que yo deseo estar, Waka tu …bueno tu me gustas

- Reita…yo – debo hacerlo debo, yo se que asi me olvidare de Ruki – pues tu – vamos Waka se que no es lo que quieres pero debes hacer el intento, Reita es la mejor opción

- Waka…saldrías conmigo? – o/o ahí ahora si que me dio la vergüenza, u/u bueno todo será por olvidarme de el…

- Si Reita – le sonrío – si quiero… - el me abraza y yo correspondo, lo se soy estupida pero quizás en Reita encuentre el amor que Ruki no supo darme

- Bien entonces – me mira – saldremos un rato…

- Pues si usted lo dice – me da un beso, pues bien es super tierno conmigo pero…no Waka . ya basta que tu cabeza solo sea REITA – me iré a arreglar

- Esta bien, te espero aquí

- Je, de acuerdo – y asi me voy rumbo a cambiarme

Díganme lo que quieran se que Reita es el indicado, y eso no lo cambiare, Ruki…me olvidare de ti u.u

POV REITA

Bien ya nada de mi vida podría salir mejor, me iré a una grabación mañana con la banda, tengo a Waka de novia pues ya nada me arruinara nada. *w* wow seremos famosos al fin GazettE será reconocido esto es lo mejor de lo mejor. Y mañana nos iremos, lo se dejo a Waka pero da igual ella me ama asi que no creo que le moleste.

FIN POV REITA

POV RUKI

Luego de que Aoi me llamo desesperado a mi casa y por lo de la noticia yo…no estaba muy feliz, bueno si seremos reconocidos y todo pero…no quiero dejarla, es decir justo que voy a decirle lo de mis sentimientos sale esto…ahora si el destino esta jugando una carta en mi contra, no quiero ir pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a los chicos no se que hacer…la verdad? Ni yo lo se, no quiero ir no quiero dejarla sin antes decirle lo que me pasa.

Tomo mi campera y salgo rumbo a la casa del iguana, se que mucho no quiere verme pero yo voy por Waka asi que me diga lo que me diga le diré la verdad a ella

FIN POV RUKI

Bajo a donde Reita, luego de arreglarme…salimos de la casa, el día esta hermoso…pues perfecto para salir con ¿Tu persona amada? Pero aun me siento asi de ¿triste? Si, espero que Reita no lo note no quiero que se ponga mal aunque no para de hablar de todo lo que harán mañana, yo estoy feliz por ellos me alegra que sean conocidos, nosotras lo seremos también

- ¡Vaya, Ruki! – decía Reita, yo voltee a ver y si era el, Reita esta raro ¿Por qué se comporta asi?

- Re…Reita h…hola – me mira –Hola Waka

- Hola… - dije casi en un susurro

- Etto…Reita…podría hablar con w…- es interrumpido

- Con mi novia? Pues ahora nos vamos al parque no se si te has dado cuenta pero mañana nos iremos y quiero pasar tiempo con ella...vamos Wakita? – me mira

- Etto… - lo miro y luego a Ruki, que mas debía hacer yo no le gusto en cambio Reita pues con el me olvidare de Ruki – bien vamos

- Bueno siento haber interrumpido

- ¬¬ como sea, bien disfruta tu ultimo día en Tokio antes de irnos – y asi nos alejamos, es lo mejor yo merezco a alguien que si mi valore…y me conozca mas como Reita.

POV RUKI

Y asi los vi irse, cuando dijo "Con mi novia?" fue como un balde de agua fría que han tirado a mi cuerpo, muchos cuchillos han molido mi corazón, llegue como siempre…tarde ella ya ama a otro y yo solo le hice daño, Waka: "te he causado dolor y rompí ese corazón que confiaba ciegamente en mi…pero debido a eso tus sentimientos cambien y el amor que me tenias se ha esfumado amando a otro…yo aun así Waka SIEMPRE TE AMARE tarde lo supe pero TE AMO"

FIN POV RUKI

Con Reita la pasamos bien pero hay algo que no encaja, es como que no le molesto y ¿Por qué recálcalo la palabra NOVIA a Ruki? A caso…no solo es mi imaginación solo eso…dejare de pensar idioteces debo disfrutarlo, es el ultimo día antes de que se vaya y debo hacerlo bien…y darle mis ánimos a el como a la banda incluyéndolo a EL…se que me cuesta mucho pero debo olvidarme de Ruki, el no me merece…

Luego de ese día llegamos a la casa, los chicos estaban sorprendidos cuando Reita les dijo la noticia, ahora la única sola era Thera espero que encuentre a alguien pero si se enamora que no sea como yo que se enamore de alguien que si la valore.


	10. DIA DIEZ

_**Ya has llegado al fin has podido superar cualquier obstáculo, espero que te haya servido esta lección de 10 días…bien sin mas nada quiero darte el ultimo consejo y el mas vital de tu vida. Pues hasta la hora has seguido los pasos al pie de la letra que te llevo a que ese chico no sepa de ti, pues felicidades los has logrado ya puedes estar feliz ¿No?**_

_**Bien aquí te mostrare el ultimo día….**_

_**DIA DIEZ: Continua tu vida normal, ahora estando en los brazos de otra persona, es mejor que olvides todo rastro de aquel chico soñado, ya que debes fijarte muy bien quien es la persona que realmente te ama…si a lo largo te has dado cuenta que esa persona vale la pena, pues estate orgullosa de tus sentimientos.**_

* * *

Bien creo que esto esta llegando al final, pues aquí estoy despidiendo a mi novio, que ira a realizar un sueño que yo por supuesto lo ando alentando quien creería que este aquí enfrente mío la iguana como todos le dicen pero bueno, creo que seguiré ese consejo de la revista que leí esta mañana debo enfocarme solo en la persona que si me ama como lo es Reita, pues si se preguntan ¿Por qué tome esta decisión? Pues…yo debo ser ¿Feliz, no? Y yo se que mi felicidad será junto a Reita…yo se que con el podré intentar olvidarme de Ruki y también ser al fin ¿Feliz? n.n

- _**Bueno espero les vaya muy bien**_ – Decía Rei dándole muchos ánimos a todos

- _**Muchas gracias prometemos volver pronto a Tokio, las extrañaremos –**_

_**- NTP Aoi cuidaremos muy bien de tu pequeña –**_

_**- ¬¬ Hiko tu tampoco te salvas debemos cuidarte**_

_**- O.o ¿ha mi? Mejor cuiden a Uruha ¬¬**_ - lo mira asesino

-_** ._. Bueno yo no are nada malo solo ensayo, ensayo y mas ensayo ._.**_

_**- ¬¬ mas te vale** _– Esa Hiko si que es terca XD pero no creo que Uruha haga nada debido a esa amenaza ._.

-_** Bueno Waka**_ – Reita me mira…- _**debo irme**_

_**- Prométeme que me vas a llamar siempre?**_

_**- Si lo are** _– el me da un beso y yo correspondo

Los chicos se alejan de allí, pero Ruki…no estaba con nosotros…espero que también le vaya bien u.u me hubiera gustado por darle ánimos.

POV RUKI

Quise quedarme mas lejos de todos, lo se no estuvo nada bien lo que hice…pero no soportaría verla cerca de ese tipo. En fin, espero que la vida que me espera…sea la mejor y que su relación sea la indicada…yo aun asi Waka TE AMO…

FIN POV RUKI

Vimos como el bus se alejaba de a poco…pues al menos ellos están cumpliendo su sueño, nosotras hoy tenemos nuestra primera audición también espero nos vaya bien.

Las chicas aun están un poco triste, menos Thera y yo, porque se que Reita me llamara y estará conmigo dentro de unas semanas ^^ pero Hiko y Rei les afecto mucho…pero nada cura mejor un corazón roto que hacer lo que mas amamosLA MUSICA.

Pensándolo bien, estos 10 días han sido de locos aprendí a superar todo…incluso las EQUIVOCACIONES DELA VIDA, también a enamorarme de la persona ¿Correcta? Si Reita es el correcto, y eso debe seguir en pie…Ruki encontrara a alguien que lo valore y respete mucho…seguro de eso no tengo duda yo en mi caso tratare de amar a Reita…se que con el si puedo ser feliz.

Aunque aun me preocupa mi familia, Yumi no me ha hablado de nada…ni msj. me han mandado, pues quizás no les importe a ellos por ahí en una de esas será mejor irme a mudar con Hiko de paso estar cerca de Aki-chan *o*

**2 AÑOS DESPUES:**

Luego de ir por nuestros instrumentos, llegamos al fin a la sala de audiciones. Los nervios me consumen pero se que lo lograremos juntas…

-_** Vamos chicas anímense estamos** _– decía Thera dándonos ánimos como siempre

- _**Gracias Thera-chan**_

_**- De nada Waka, debemos dar lo mejor de nostras para que alli arriba deslumbremos como las mejores**_

_**- ¡Si!** _– grita Hiko

- **_Vamos a demostrar que tenemos lo necesario_** – unimos nuestras manos y gritamos

- _**¡Si podemos! Somos… ¡Danger Gang!**_

Y así salimos al escenario estaban los jueces pero era lo de menos que íbamos ha hacer…solo daríamos lo mejor de nostras…así que una vez listas comenzamos

**_ El crimen y castigo son demasiado caros_**

**_La confusión perturba una herida del corazón_**

**_¿Qué es una mentira? lo que es real_**

**_¿Eres tú? No lo sé..._**

**_Demasiadas cosas son invisibles_**

**_Sin embargo, la vida cotidiana no tiene fondo_**

**_...ya no puedo volver_**

**_No me doy cuenta de mi mismo_**

**_Mentiste._**

**_He perdido un color, maldición_**

**_E incluso ese recuerdo_**

**_Esta memoria que ahora aprecio_**

**_No quiero que desaparezca_**

**_Crimen y castigo son demasiado caros_**

**_La confusión perturba una herida del corazón_**

**_¿Qué es una mentira? lo que es real_**

**_¿Eres tú? No sé..._**

**_Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir adiós_**

**_La idea de que no se puede cortar_**

**_No la hay..._**

**_No creo que yo_**

**_Me quedo, me detengo_**

**_Días ciegos_**

**_A pesar de que nada debí entender_**

**_¿Quien puede estar allí?_**

**_No hay nadie_**

**_Yo no quiero que te vayas_**

**_El crimen y castigo son demasiado caros_**

**_La confusión perturba una herida del corazón_**

**_¿Qué es una mentira? lo que es real_**

**_¿Eres tú? No sé_**

Los jueces de allí estaban charlando entre ellos y nos pidieron que los dejáramos un momento a solas. Así que nostras nos fuimos afuera a esperar…pero ¬¬ eso es lo que odio de esto . esperar m***!

- _**¬¬ ¿Por qué m**** tardan tanto?**_

_**- Tranquila Hiko, ya vendrán**_

_**- . es que me come los nervios Rei**_

_**- Bueno pero pensemos en positivo todo saldrá bien…**_

_**- Si Thera tiene razón a pensar positivo**_ – se abre una puerta y sale un señor de alli

- _**¿Danger Gang?**_

_**- Si aquí** _– dijo Thera

- _**Soy el director de Zёnit Music Factory Co, pues bienvenidas al mundo de la música Danger Gang**_

Y si después de una audición y de tocar en lugares gratuitos tenemos nuestro primer sello es grandioso ¿No lo creen?

Pues quieren saber que paso con los chicos? Pues ellos también son reconocidos sacaron su primer video. En cuanto a las relaciones, Reita y yo ya llevamos dos años juntos y seguiremos así… ¿Quién sabe hasta donde nos llegue? Uruha pues…sigue siendo el dominado por Hiko, Aoi y Rei siempre juntos y muy felices aunque de ¿Ruki? Pues de el no se nada pero espero que este feliz…aunque les admito algo…aun siento algo por el…lo se es tonto pero es mejor olvidarlo se que cuesta, pero lo lograre…

POV RUKI

Estoy en mi departamento, luego de los del video pude comprar un lugar donde estar solo…sin familia ni nada pues ahora estoy mejor así. Estoy escribiendo una nueva canción "Anata No Tame No Kono Inochi" espero les guste a los demás…aunque es algo triste, es lo único que me sale en los momentos donde aun la recuerdo…se que esta feliz con Reita entonces tomen la decisión de alejarme tanto por su bien como por el mío, es mejor así…AMAR EN SECRETO Y NO ARRUINARLA FELICIDAD.

FIN POV RUKI

Camino hacia mi departamento, quería descansar un poco ¿Les conté? Bueno deje a mi insoportable y no entendible familia para vivir en un lugar mejor…aquí en Tokio…junto con Hiko vivimos juntas, eso es grandioso ¿No?  
Pues si lo es nada podría salir mal. Mi vida es ¿Perfecta? Si! Mi vida si es PERFECTA junto a mis amigos y junto a mi iguanita hermosa *o*


End file.
